Aprendendo a Viver
by ShiryuMitsuko
Summary: Um estudioso de história antiga com segredos nebulosos. Um estudante sem passado, que luta para entender quem é e de onde vem. Universos tão distantes, tornados tão próximos. Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Aiolia. Um dos poucos AU que fazemos. Yaoi. FANFIC ABANDONADA POR DESINTERESSE
1. Chapter 1

**APRENDENDO A VIVER**

Fanfic sem juízo e conjunta de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Romance

Personagens: Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Julian Solo e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Nota explicativa**: O assunto da fanfic não é novo. No entanto, a roupagem e trama psicológica que adotamos talvez faça a diferença. Essa é nossa nova fanfic de Saga e Shura. Esperamos que gostem. Não costumamos fazer AU, mas gostamos de escrever com os dois e acabamos por cair na situação que verão abaixo. Não estranhem os casais diferentes, nem nossas abordagens um tanto mais adultas que seria o normal. Saga e Shura são dois cavaleiros complexos e mais velhos que os demais, por isso evitamos os temas adolescentes e partimos para coisas mais sérias. Boa leitura e, esperamos suas opiniões. Obrigada de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko (não por acaso, respectivamente, Saga e Shura. XD)

**Capítulo I**

Outro semestre. Fazia bons quatro anos que dava aulas por ali. Gostava do ambiente, gostava de dar aulas. Praticamente era tudo que fazia na vida. Suas atenções voltadas para seu papel de professor.

Ensinava grego, uma língua difícil, mas que despertava curiosidade, afinal era uma língua antiga. Também dava aulas de história antiga e gostava bastante.

Entrou na sala em forma de anfiteatro. Vestia um terno claro, gravata azul escura e prendera os cabelos longos e loiros com um elástico de veludo preto. Sério e professoral apesar da pouca idade. Talvez nem tão pouca assim.

Sentou-se à mesa e aguardou que os alunos fossem entrando, estava adiantado. Reparou nas moças e rapazes que chegavam. Alguns ele já tinha visto pelos corredores. Faziam diversos cursos. Provavelmente eram do último ano ou próximo disso, pois sua disciplina só era oferecida aos que findavam seus cursos de arte, filosofia, ciências e história. Saga estava distraído até reparar num jovem. Era alto, quase tão alto quanto ele e tinha escuros e um tanto rebeldes cabelos negros.

Shura entrara como aluno daquela instituição no meio do ano, início de trimestre. Demorara para arrumar a papelada depois que o expulsaram do orfanato por causa da idade, se bem que havia ficado um tanto além do limite. Suspirou, andando pelos corredores até a sala que lhe haviam indicado. Fazia curso de história, último ano, e até então estudara em um local público. Recebera uma bolsa, e ainda conseguira um dormitório dentro do campus. Entrou pela porta da sala.

O porte do aluno era elegante e o rosto fechado. Não sabia o motivo, mas Saga sentia-se curioso acerca daquele rapaz. Algo nele o fizera prestar atenção. Uma breve troca de olhares. Nada demais. Era um professor e tinha ética. Apenas não conseguiu não querer saber quem fosse. Talvez pelo jeito arredio dele. Estava acostumado a seus ricos alunos. Aquele não parecia ser o tipo. Quando tocou o sinal dando conta de que a aula iria iniciar-se, Saga levantou-se e pegou o microfone de lapela. Sua voz era potente, mas queria se certificar de ser ouvido.

Como estavam no outono, Shura usava uma calça jeans negra, camisa verde-escura, e uma pequena corrente em torno do pescoço, com um pingente que mostrava uma espada. Logo que adentrara o local vira um homem parado perto de uma mesa, demorara o olhar nele por um momento, desviando-se depois e sentando na ponta de uma das fileiras do meio. Mais um professor. Nada demais.

- "Bom dia a todos. Sou Saga, seu professor deste semestre. Espero que todos estejam na sala certa. Essa é a disciplina História Antiga IV, provavelmente vocês estão ao fim de seus cursos. Também ministro aulas de grego, mas em outras salas. Os que estiverem na sala errada, podem se retirar e, após, farei a chamada e uma breve apresentação. De qualquer modo, sejam bem vindos de volta para mais um semestre letivo da Universidade Grega."

Shura ouviu o homem começar a falar. O professor. Parecia jovem, mas isso não lhe interessava. Desejava apenas terminar seus estudos e sumir daquela cidade. Queria ir para seu país natal, procurar algo sobre sua história.

O homem de belos cabelos longos, Saga, começou a chamar os nomes dos estudantes. Shura depositou a mochila na mesa, esperando seu nome ser chamado. Quando o foi, fez um pequeno meneio com a mão, sem responder como os outros fizeram. Não via necessidade de palavras muitas vezes. Isso lhe poupava muitos problemas pois tinha um gênio um tanto forte.

Shura... O nome do belo rapaz era Shura. Nome diferente. Pelos traços, não devia ser grego. Mas, hora de dar aulas. Apresentou-se mais pormenorizadamente.

- "Como já sabem, sou Saga. Formei-me há 5 anos em História. Fiz Mestrado e Doutorado na área de História Antiga e adoro dar aulas. Estou à disposição dos alunos para seus projetos de final de curso e costumo ser um orientador bastante severo. Irão descobrir que adoro conversar e que não julgo suas dúvidas de maneira alguma. Estão aqui para aprender. Se algum de vocês tiver dificuldades, pode me procurar. Moro no alojamento dos professores quando estou dando aulas embora tenha residência em Atenas também. Não permito confusões na sala nem tolero indisciplina, por isso, vamos ao que interessa. Alguma dúvida quanto ao que foi dito?" Esperou um pouco e ao ver que ninguém se manifestava, explanou todo o plano de aulas, apresentou os principais pontos a serem abordados, indicou a bibliografia e por fim, resolveu relaxar a turma.

- "Bem, agora, gostaria que cada um se apresentasse para que tivéssemos idéia de quem somos por aqui. Não são obrigados a fazê-lo embora eu gostasse que o fizessem." Viu todos acenarem em concordância.

- "Vou sortear o primeiro então para evitar que os primeiros da lista sejam sempre os primeiros em tudo." Deu um pequeno sorriso e fechou os olhos, deixando sua mão correr aleatoriamente pela lista de chamada.

- "Shura, diga de onde vem, o que espera do curso, qual sua idade, pretensão profissional e o que o levou a escolher sua carreira. Se quiser juntar dados pessoais, fique à vontade, mas não se sinta pressionado." Pensou consigo que adoraria ter algumas informações sobre aquele homem mas ao mesmo tempo controlou-se, não era ético pensar daquela forma.

Embora não gostasse muito das primeiras aulas pois havia toda aquela conversa sobre apresentações, que particularmente detestava, ouviu tudo que Saga dissera, explicando sobre si mesmo e sobre o curso. Ouviu atentamente, sabia que deveria continuar com as notas altas que tinha se pretendesse manter a bolsa. O jeito daquele professor lhe inquietava e quando o viu sortear os nomes, e logo após chamar o seu, praguejou mentalmente, mas fez o que ele pedia, a voz soando calma, séria e contida, uma expressão indiferente no rosto, odiava aquilo, detestava ser o centro das atenções.

- "Vim da Espanha, espero que esse curso proporcione o que necessito, tenho 22 anos e pretendo trabalhar como pesquisador na área de história." Mais impessoal e vago, impossível. O que ele necessitava? Não iria dizer que precisava se firmar como profissional, que tinha planos para pesquisar toda a origem de sua família, se conseguisse descobrir algo sobre ela. Tinha necessidade de saber sua origem. Calou-se, não necessitava falar mais do que aquilo e realmente odiava estar no meio de tanta gente, e ter a atenção voltada para si daquela forma, mas não agiria de forma agressiva, nem contrariada, estava ali apenas para aprender, não via necessidade em relacionar-se com nenhum de seus 'colegas'.

- "Com essa capacidade de expressão será realmente um pesquisador e tanto!" Saga riu um pouco e piscou um olho para o aluno retraído. – "Se quer ser pesquisador, deve ser curioso e concentrado. Se quiser obras sobre pesquisa de campo na área da história e um tanto de arqueologia, pode me procurar após a aula. Vamos ao próximo." Reparara no ar sério e não ia constrangê-lo mais.

Shura não respondeu ao que ele disse, mas pensou no que foi comentado. Material para pesquisa. Interessante. Precisava aprender mesmo algumas coisas se quisesse ir em frente com o que planejava. Continuou em silêncio, apenas escutando o que se seguia sem maior interesse.

O professor continuou, identificando vários alunos de outras turmas e sendo simpático com todos. Logo o sinal tocou e viu-se arrumando tudo para sair. Um suspiro, material dentro da pasta negra e estava pronto para ir até a biblioteca devolver alguns livros.

Para o espanhol, o tempo foi passando de forma um tanto lenta e ao fim da aula levantou-se devagar para ir embora. Avançara um tanto, mas viu-se empurrado por um grupo deveras animado, de outra sala, uma turba falante, que o fez tropeçar e cair sobre algo, ou alguém. Inconscientemente soltou um som parecido com um rosnado, mas tentou se acalmar, não queria brigas. Levantou-se, murmurando um pedido de desculpas para quem tinha derrubado, sem prestar atenção em quem era. Precisava encontrar o dormitório e arrumar as poucas coisas que trouxera.

Pensava em sua próxima aula, Saga era um professor atento. Mal estava do lado de fora quando um turbilhão de alunos saindo de outra sala o surpreendeu. Eram animados, não podia negar. Mas talvez animados demais. Viu-se tragado num mar de jovens barulhentos e alegres e por fim um deles caiu em cima dele, jogando-o no chão. Ouviu um breve pedido de desculpas e riu. Tinha que ser justamente o tal de Shura?

- "Não se preocupe, cair e levantar está virando minha especialidade desde que resolvi aprender artes marciais. Gosta de lutas? Eu também pratico esgrima." Não sabia bem porque, mas resolveu se expor um tanto mais. Gostara do rapaz.

Shura ia se virando para ir embora quando ouviu um riso e logo após algumas palavras. Virou-se para a pessoa, vendo que era o professor e escutou o que ele dizia, levantando uma sobrancelha por fim. Por que ele estava falando consigo? Suspirou e respondeu com calma.

- "Lutas? Hum, apenas quando necessário. Tenho algum conhecimento delas. E esgrima é algo interessante embora eu nunca tenha praticado com um técnico. As espadas sempre foram fascinantes para mim, mas podem ser perigosas em mãos erradas." Continuou a olhar com a seriedade de sempre e então virou-se de costas, a mochila sobre um dos ombros. Não tinha assunto algum com aquele homem. – "Devo ir agora. Encontrar o dormitório. Com licença." Murmurou a última frase e saiu andando, aquele brilho no olhar azul quase o impelira a continuar falando. Não gostara daquilo.

- "Você é novo aqui, não é mesmo? Ei, espere um momento, vou para a biblioteca e mostro onde fica o alojamento dos alunos. Ou minha companhia será mal vista para um calourinho?" A voz era calma e talvez aveludada demais. Que homem lindo era Shura.

Shura parou de andar quando escutou o que ele dizia, estranhando o tom da voz. Deu de ombros e concordou apenas com um aceno de cabeça que ele mostrasse onde ficavam os dormitórios continuando no lugar que estava e esperando que ele começasse a andar. Ele o inquietava demais e não costumava preocupar-se com coisas como essa, mas talvez fosse mais rápido chegar aos dormitórios daquela forma. Costumava perder-se em locais desconhecidos como aquele e simplesmente não pedia informações. Talvez fosse um pouco teimoso.

- "Você não é muito de falar. Ora, deixe para lá, vamos por aqui." Saíram do prédio da faculdade de ciências humanas e logo estavam andando por um caminho de pedras adornado por jardins extensos e indo em direção a outro grande grupo de edifícios.

- "Guie-se pelo refeitório. De lá há acesso para praticamente qualquer lugar por aqui. A área de humanas é à esquerda do refeitório. Ciências exatas à direita e ciências biológicas mais à direita ainda. A biblioteca é bem... Aqui." Saga apontou um prédio de 4 andares, bonito, todo branco, com grandes jardins. - "É um local para pensar um tanto, venho muito aqui. Mas, vou te levar ao dormitório. Venha."

O espanhol ouvia a tudo com atenção, tentando juntar as informações com o que já vira do complexo do campus, talvez conseguisse não se perder se estivesse sozinho, mas o professor parecia que iria acompanhá-lo. Bem, talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito mesmo. Caminhavam devagar quando ouviu um barulho de rasgo. Maldita mochila. Não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma nova ainda por cima. Estava tudo contado para coisas mais necessárias. Praguejou baixo e se abaixou, pegando os cadernos e livros nos braços, junto com outras coisas pequenas que levava junto.

- "Deixa que eu ajudo. Vamos, vou contigo até o dormitório, pelo jeito agora não é questão de querer, mas de necessidade." O professor abaixou-se junto ao outro e observou os cadernos e livros, bem cuidados mas não novos. Alguns de segunda mão. Pensou por um momento. – "Shura, se precisar de material, recebo muitos livros por ser professor, cortesia das editoras. Não é tratamento especial, apenas vejo pelo que carrega que realmente se interessa pelo assunto." Sorriu levemente e, por um breve momento, seus olhos encararam os do outro, sentiu algo estranho, como se uma pequena faísca acendesse. Estranho, não era de se impressionar assim. A determinação e segurança que via naqueles olhos o deixaram realmente um tanto admirado.

Shura deixou-se ser ajudado, reparou no leve sorriso quando fixou os olhos nos dele por uns instantes. Algo naquele olhar muito azul o fez estremecer quase imperceptivelmente e desviou o olhar. Não tinha a menor intenção de ficar flertando. Ainda mais com um professor do qual sabia pouquíssimo. Não era dado a rompantes. – "Obrigado pela oferta, mas não é necessário." A voz modulada e firme. Pegou o que restava e levantou-se. Mentira. Necessitava de mais livros, mas não se recebia nada de graça, não podia aceitar aquilo como presente. Suspirou, olhando para o horizonte e depois voltando o olhar para o professor. Sentiu vontade de pedir desculpas pela atitude um tanto rude, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Não devia nada a ninguém, muito menos a alguém que acabara de conhecer.

- "Rapaz, não seja orgulhoso. Não sou tolo. Você não se parece com os outros alunos. Há um brilho em seus olhos. Estuda por paixão, não por obrigação. Provavelmente não pertence à classe alta que costumo ensinar. Não parece ser má pessoa e creio que deve ser bom aluno a julgar pelo estado dos livros. Você os lê repetidas vezes não é mesmo? Olha, sou muito observador. Apenas mate minha curiosidade. É bolsista, não é? Não que isso seja relevante para mim. Bons alunos são aqueles que se esforçam, independentemente de classe social ou posses." Estava curioso, as roupas do rapaz não eram as melhores, o jeito tímido entregava que não era daquele métier, sua mochila rasgada não era das que costumava ver com os alunos. Não, Shura não era um dos alunos mais bem de vida que possuía, por que recusava ajuda?

* * *

Nota final: Bem, e lá vamos nós outra vez. O estilo desta fanfic é mais narrativo que de diálogos, pelo menos no começo. Espero que tenham gostado desta primeira parte. Eu e Akane estamos de férias (solta foguetes) e, sabem como é, produção é algo que adora um incentivo. Gostaram do jeito do Shura? Eu o adoro assim. Saga guarda segredos, Shura também. Por que o espanhol não quer ajuda? Por que Saga parece tão sociável? Respostas? Quem sabe no próximo capítulo. Boa leitura.


	2. Chapter 2

**APRENDENDO A VIVER**

Fanfic sem juízo e conjunta de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Romance

Personagens: Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Julian Solo e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo II**

O jovem de cabelos negros olhou o professor por algum tempo, as palavras dele ecoando por sua cabeça. Por que ele se importava? Curiosidade apenas, como ele havia dito? Não tinha certeza. Por outro lado, não seria nada demais responder.

Percebeu que o professor o analisava um tanto e sentiu vontade de simplesmente sair dali. Provavelmente estava sendo julgado e encaixado em alguma classificação prévia. Sabia que muitos dos demais alunos não gostavam de seu jeitão retraído. Era diferente de muitos deles. Não encontrara ainda algum que merecesse mais que um olhar. Ouvira alguns comentários quando chegara. Não se importava com eles, mas odiava que alguns daqueles alunos, falantes e engraçadinhos, não o respeitassem. Tão estupidamente arrogantes e materialistas. Por fim suspirou, respondendo que era bolsista e virou-se para outro lado. Aquela conversa toda estava começando a deixá-lo desconfortável.

- "Podemos ir agora. Como você mesmo disse, professor, ainda tem coisas a fazer."

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, o outro era arredio e muito. Não fez maiores comentários, era melhor não insistir. E por que diabos estava insistindo? Era óbvio que o rapaz nada queria de conversa. – "Vamos então." - Caminharam mais um tanto e chegaram ao prédio alto, bem cuidado. Como se destinava aos alunos bolsistas em sua maioria, era simples. Quartos que eram verdadeiras repúblicas. Raros eram os ocupados por apenas um aluno. Segurou no ombro do outro.

- "Olha, já vi que não gosta de muita gente. Se alguém aqui o incomodar, me diga, podemos arrumar outro local para você. Ah, antes que fique temeroso, eu era órfão e tive que estudar muito para provar meu valor. Nunca tive muitas posses mas sempre fui muito determinado. Dedico-me a ensinar por gosto e por vocação mas não é minha única fonte de renda pois desenvolvi alguns projetos rentáveis. Eu entendo o que é estudar por sonho, esforço próprio e sem apoio. Também fui bolsista. Se não acredita, pesquise por aí. Vai descobrir que eu era sempre o melhor aluno de todas as turmas que freqüentei." Órfão? Uma pequena meia verdade. Fora órfão e depois fora adotado. No entanto, não iria revelar quem era, como era sua família. Não queria que o aluno soubesse de algumas coisas.

- "Shura, está entregue. Espero não ter tomado muito de seu tempo." - Deu-lhe os livros e falou ainda sem meias palavras. – "E vou levar os livros para você, se não os quiser, jogue-os no lixo. Se bem que duvido que o faça, sabe bem o valor deles não é mesmo?"

Shura estava meio distraído observando o prédio dos alojamentos. Parecia um bom local. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu ombro. Virou-se para Saga, ouvindo o que ele dizia. As palavras do professor o fizeram se arrepender de ter agido como agira. Suspirou. Acostumara-se a afastar a todos, nunca esperava nada de positivo vindo da maioria das pessoas. No entanto, não achava que aquele homem estava mentindo. Pegou os livros que ele havia apanhado antes e escutou o que ele falou depois. Com uma face meio contrariada, murmurou um pedido de desculpas, virando-se para a entrada do prédio. Fato raro. Não costumava se desculpar pois não costumava se relacionar muito com ninguém.

- "Pode confiar em mim, Shura. Ah, antes que ouça boatos estranhos por aí dando conta de que sou tarado, não sou. Sou homossexual se lhe interessa saber e as garotas que já recusei por isso costumam contar estórias escabrosas a meu respeito. Sou muito discreto e não o estou ajudando por você ser homem, mas por me parecer boa pessoa. Tenha uma boa tarde e, se precisar de mim..." Andou até ele e deu-lhe um cartão – "Aqui estão meus telefones. Não se acanhe em ligar, acredite-me, essa universidade pode ser uma selva." Lindo. Conhecera o rapaz há meia hora e estava se derretendo por ele, entregando cartão e, pior, já dissera com todas as letras que era homossexual. Realmente, atitude bem pensada e adulta...

Um cenho franzido denunciava o estranhamento do espanhol. As pessoas não costumavam afirmar aquele tipo de coisa daquela forma. Devia ser um homem muito seguro de si. Ponderou que realmente não pensava algo de ruim sobre aquele homem, mas ele o inquietava e muito. Pegou o cartão que ele lhe estendia, escutando o que ele falou por fim. – "Certo. Hum... Tenha uma boa tarde também." Acenou levemente com a cabeça e entrou no prédio, mochila rasgada nos ombros e materiais nos braços. Tinha agora era de achar o quarto que haviam lhe passado, onde estava o papel?

Saga nem mesmo sabia de onde tivera a idéia louca de contar ao outro que era homossexual. O que pensaria dele? Estava pensando o que? Que o aluno se viraria e diria que o achava o máximo? Balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro. Era louco, só podia ser. Bom, devolver livros na biblioteca, onde estavam os livros? Essa não, devia ter dado por engano ao aluno. Que droga. Voltou no mesmo passo e entrou no prédio. Onde Shura estaria? Olhou e o viu um tanto perdido parado no meio dos corredores.

- "Ei, Shura, ficou com meus livros para devolver. Desculpe o incômodo." Percebeu um tanto de dúvida nos olhos verdes. – "Tudo bem?"

O aluno procurava o papel onde tinha anotado o número do quarto quando ouviu alguém chamando. Virou-se e viu Saga. Os livros? Essa não, ele devia ter entregado junto com os seus, que pegara no chão. Não ia se livrar daquele homem nunca? Ouviu a pergunta e, antes de responder, pegou os livros que pertenciam a ele e os entregou. Colocou uma das mãos nos bolsos da calça, procurando o papel, e suspirou, falando num tom baixo e contrariado que havia perdido o número do quarto. Segurava todos os seus materiais com um braço.

- "Não se preocupe. Venha comigo." Foram até a governança e não havia ninguém. Início de aulas. Um problema. Olhou com calma para Shura. – "Olha, desse jeito não pode ficar. Venha almoçar comigo, já está na hora, depois voltamos até aqui e procuramos seu alojamento. Deixaremos suas coisas em minha sala de professor, incomoda-se? Ou está pensando que vou agarrá-lo a força no meio do campus?" Deu um sorriso bonito, o jeito tímido do outro o deixava encantado.

Shura levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a última frase, vendo o sorriso que ele lhe dava. Não comentou nada por um instante, mas acabou respondendo que sim. Almoçar... Realmente, naquele dia, com toda a correria para chegar ao colégio, colocar as coisas num quarto que não lembrava no momento e depois seguir para as aulas, acabara não comendo nada, sentia fome. Suspirou, dando um minúsculo sorriso. – "Então depois eu procuro o alojamento."

- "Ótimo! Quer comer onde? Ora, que pergunta... Vamos ao restaurante fora do campus? A comida de lá é melhor que a daqui. De onde disse que veio?"

Como aquele homem falava depressa! Shura apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mas pensava que o restaurante do campus seria melhor. Não tinha lá muito dinheiro para ir a outro local. Ouviu a pergunta e observou-o um pouco. – "Espanha."

- "Olha, você vai comigo para o restaurante em que costumo almoçar e por vezes jantar. Se está preocupado com preço ou algo assim, saiba que as porções são grandes demais para mim e que eu pagaria o mesmo preço se fosse apenas para mim ou para nós dois. Quer ir comigo?" Pensou um momento que ele era mesmo lindo. Um espanhol lindo.

O rapaz de belos olhos esmeralda sentiu-se envergonhado quando o outro falou do preço. Parecia que lia mentes... – "Certo, então vamos, mas depois pagarei minha parte." - Notou um tanto de ar pensativo no professor e continuou com sua expressão alheia.

– "Sabe algo da Grécia?" Saga queria mais dados dele.

- "Conheço um tanto. Moro aqui há cerca de dois meses. Por que a pergunta?" E por que vivia na defensiva? Por que ele, Shura, não podia conversar simplesmente com alguém sem ficar sempre na defensiva?

- "Olhe, Shura, podemos conhecer tudo um dia se quiser, bom, não tudo obviamente... Gosta de sair? Podemos conhecer alguns pontos interessantes da Grécia. Pelo visto sabe falar grego muito bem. Ah, desculpe, não quis soar tão intrometido. Deve ter sua namorada e preferir sair com ela."

Mas que coisa! Realmente aquele professor era extrovertido. Será que era assim com todos? Provavelmente. Escutou a última frase dele e deu de ombros, sem responder nada. Não tinha namorada. Na realidade, não conhecia ninguém da Grécia, tirando quem encontrara por acaso, ou nas aulas do campus. Não ia responder e pronto. – "Onde é o restaurante do campus?"

- "Ok, já entendi. Sem maiores conversas pessoais. E não iremos almoçar no campus, está decidido." Nem quis ouvir mais nada e começou a andar, apontando um caminho em direção às salas dos professores para que Shura deixasse seus livros lá. – "Depois iremos no meu carro, é um pouco longe."

Logo estavam na sala do professor. Shura achou-a arrumada e cheia de livros, algumas fotografias de várias viagens, limpo e cheio de detalhes. Saga deveria ser um homem bastante culto e que adorava viver. Shura deixou seus livros lá, era realmente muito peso, mesmo que se preocupasse em perder o material. Se bem que, estava sendo um pouco paranóico.

Em seguida, Saga o chamou e foram andando em silêncio até o carro. Sem maiores delongas, o professor abriu a porta para o aluno, pegando a direção. Acelerou e logo estavam em um pequeno mas simpático restaurante. – "A comida deles é internacional, pode pedir paella ou algo do gênero se quiser... Vamos?"

Shura estava meio pensativo, aliás, era sempre assim e percebera um tanto mais de silêncio e distância no outro. Estranhou levemente, ele vinha sendo tão cordato e tão "intrometido". Ah, devia ser apenas mania sua de querer sempre saber o que queriam dele. Tinha vindo àquele campus só para estudar. Só isso. Chegaram logo ao local. Hum... Comida internacional. Murmurou um 'sim' e o seguiu, observando o local. Parecia agradável.

- "Sente-se." Viu o garçom se achegar e pegou o cardápio, cheio de comidas interessantes. – "Quer vinho?"

- "Não, obrigado. Sem álcool. Tenho aulas mais tarde." Espiou o cardápio preocupado com os preços e por momentos se arrependeu de ter vindo. Que diabos estava fazendo almoçando com um seu professor que até há poucas horas era um perfeito desconhecido? E se o tal Saga fosse um tarado? Sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado.

- "Escolha o prato que quiser, dividirei com você. Não costumo comer muito ou ficarei com um tanto de sono para dar as aulas da tarde. Está matriculado na turma de grego?" Se Saga havia percebido algo, tratou de disfarçar. Estava ali para almoçar. Somente para isso. Se bem que não dava para não reparar naquele homem. O jeito dele era instigante. Os lábios desenhados, o porte altivo. Era melhor parar logo com aquilo e se concentrar na comida.

- "Está certo. Creio que algo simples. Peixe gratinado, arroz branco e legumes. Concorda?" Viu o grego assentir e o garçom anotou os pedidos. Quando o garçom se foi, resolveu responder. – "Sim, estou matriculado. Conheço a língua, mas tem certas coisas que preciso aperfeiçoar. Vai me dar aulas de grego também?" Duas aulas com aquele... Deus grego? Bem, de onde saiu tal pensamento? Ah, mas Saga era... Maravilhoso. Cabelos muito loiros, olhos muito azuis, nariz reto e desenhado, faces bonitas. Um perfeito deus grego. E desde quando ele se importava? Devia ser algo no clima, só podia ser.

- "Que bom. Sempre é útil. Principalmente aqui. Domina o inglês? Francês talvez? Também sei falar alemão."

- "Sei um tanto de inglês apenas. Alemão? Quantas línguas você fala?" Admirável...

- "Bem, francês, inglês, alemão e, obviamente, grego." Abriu um amplo e lindo sorriso. –"Pelo menos de línguas eu entendo. Infelizmente não aprendi espanhol mas ainda está em tempo... Se precisar de aulas particulares de qualquer das línguas que falei, me avise. Quem sabe possamos aprender algo um com o outro?" – Avistou um amigo e o cumprimentou levemente – "Quer ser apresentado ao diretor do departamento de línguas? Quem sabe não consegue uma monitoria remunerada de espanhol? Gostaria? Não paga uma fortuna mas já é algo..."

- "Tanto faz." Ficou pensando. Aulas particulares? Monitoria remunerada? Talvez estivesse sendo muito cabeça dura.

- "Está bem. Não vou mais incomodar tentando conversar. Apenas almocemos e depois posso te livrar da tortura insuportável de me acompanhar." Que sujeitinho irascível. Tudo bem que era bem humorado, mas seus esforços todos em vão o estavam deixando um tanto sem paciência. Se o aluno quisesse, poderia ir logo embora e pronto.

Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha ao escutar o que ele dizia. Será que Saga se 'magoara' com seu comportamento? Suspirou, desviando o olhar para outro lugar ao responder. Talvez tivesse sido um tanto rude demais. Sem motivo. O outro apenas estava sendo simpático. – "Você não é insuportável."

- "Ah, me desculpe." – A voz saiu bem irônica. – "Ser ignorado em todas as minhas tentativas de ser gentil e lhe pôr à vontade realmente é algo que prova o quão agradável eu devo estar sendo. Se me dá licença..." - Levantou-se indo para o banheiro, precisava respirar. Por que aquele homem o estava afetando? Era só um aluno. Nada além disso. A idéia que tivera tinha sido realmente péssima. Deveria ter deixado para lá. Tentava ser gentil e cordato e só tivera meias palavras e um tanto de frieza. Era hora de acabar com aquilo. Estava bancando o idiota. Onde estavam seus remédios?

* * *

Nota: E lá vamos nós. Obrigada pela acolhida deste nosso UA. Fiquei feliz ao ver que compreenderam que somos meio que iniciantes nesse ramo. A outra fanfic UA nossa, Masquerade, vai indo muito bem. Estamos felizes. Eu, ShiryuForever94, vou viajar, então cremos que atualizações, somente em agosto. O bom é que poderão ter bastante tempo para comentar a fanfic. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Boas férias a todos e todas.


	3. Chapter 3

**APRENDENDO A VIVER**

Fanfic sem juízo e conjunta de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Romance

Personagens: Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Julian Solo e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo III**

Shura ficou estupefato. Balançou a cabeça, custando a acreditar no que ouvia e via. Realmente... Saga podia ser mais velho, ser professor, mas realmente aquela atitude não era esperada. E antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, levantou-se também, seguindo-o. Chegou ao local e o olhou com ar altivo e sério. – "Dá para se controlar? Não é que você não seja agradável, apenas que eu sou desse jeito. As pessoas nem sempre são esfuziantes e saltitantes." Suspirou, não costumava se explicar, mas não queria discutir com um professor logo no primeiro dia do semestre.

Saga lavava o rosto pensando que devia estar com cerca de 14 anos de idade mental no momento. Que diabos aquele jovem fazia com ele? Deu um suspiro zangado quando viu que justamente seu aluno entrava porta adentro. Ouviu cada palavra e pensou um momento. – "Tem razão. Apague tudo que houve. Devo estar num mau dia e você não tem nada com isso." – "_Apenas que é lindo e eu me sinto tão sozinho desde que meu último namorado me trocou por uma garota_..." Pensou rapidamente.

O espanhol se irritou um tanto com o jeito dele, mas resolveu relevar, não se intrometeria na vida daquele homem. – "Se é o que você diz..." Já ia se virar e se afastar quando ouviu passos se aproximando, rápidos.

Saga ia retrucar. Ora, se ia... Estava começando a perder a paciência, totalmente, quando viu Aiolos entrar banheiro adentro, justamente quem não queria ver, um ex-namorado.

- "Ora, que local interessante para um encontro! Como vai Saguinha?" Olhou Shura de cima até embaixo. – "Nova conquista? Já me esqueceu? No entanto, posso lembrar você de algo..." – Andou rápido até o outro e o puxou, beijando-o na boca sem aviso.

Saga não correspondeu ao beijo. Pelo contrário. Empurrou o recém-chegado com um olhar fulminante. – "Saia daqui. Não quero nada com você. Volte para sua Atena querida!" Essa não, o que seu aluno ia pensar? Que ele era de ficar sendo agarrado no banheiro?

Shura ficou estático algum tempo. Viu o homem entrar, ele era atraente, aparentemente da mesma idade de Saga. Percebeu que ele o analisou por um momento e se indignou com as palavras dele. Como assim conquista? Antes que pudesse pensar mais, viu o homem desconhecido aproximar-se de Saga, prendendo-o num beijo. Surpreendeu-se e, o mais discretamente que pode, sumiu do banheiro, saindo do restaurante a seguir, andando sem rumo. O que diabos havia acontecido? Como fora se meter nessa? Melhor esquecer tudo e ir cuidar de sua própria vida.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro, um homem loiro de imensos cabelos estava furioso.

- "Olha o que você fez seu imbecil! É um aluno, um aluno que conheci hoje e que está tentando se ambientar! Não é uma conquista, é apenas um rapaz que quero ajudar. Sabe que não podemos infringir a ética e namorar alunos. Seu idiota! Não sabe pensar antes de agir? Parece um cavalo xucro!" Estava furioso e sentindo-se humilhado.

- "Eu hein, Saga, quanto nervosismo, minha ausência está mesmo te fazendo mal. Mas entendi, já entendi. Vá explicar tudo ao rapaz, apenas tive um certo ciúme, somente isso. Ainda sinto algo por você. Pena que não conseguimos chegar a um acordo quanto ao que eu preciso fazer e ao que eu quero fazer." Enrolou um dedo nos cabelos longos do outro e suspirou – "Atena não me deixa em paz, eu gosto dela mas vive me ocupando com seus compromissos de rica herdeira. Não sei se é a vida que eu quero para mim e, obviamente, ela não tem seus 'atributos'."

- "Pois o problema é seu. A escolha foi sua. Agora se me dá licença, adeus." Viu a mesa vazia, chamou o maitre. Shura tinha sumido. E os livros dele? O almoço? Saiu do restaurante após pagar pelo que não comeram e ficou agoniado ao ver que não o encontrava. Droga. – "Ah, Shura, nossa aula de grego será minha chance de te explicar essa confusão, tenho certeza que o destino vai te fazer estar na minha sala." Foi de volta para a Universidade um tanto chateado.

Shura andou a esmo por algum tempo. Pegou um ônibus com o pouco dinheiro que tinha se maldizendo por ter aceitado sair com o maluco do professor de história antiga. Conseguiu achar novamente o caminho de volta aos prédios do campus e se dirigiu a sala em que tinha deixado seus livros. A sala de Saga. Pelo menos conseguira achá-la com alguma facilidade. Estava aberta. Achou estranho, mas não ia se preocupar com a falta de cuidado do outro. Aliás, não ia se preocupar com Saga. Não era problema dele. Pegou os livros e levou-os no braço, já que a mochila já tinha virado lixo. Alguns alunos riam dele. Ignorou.

- "Tudo por que eu quis ser sociável. Não é mesmo boa idéia." O espanhol falou para si mesmo e se dirigiu ao outro prédio. Tinha aulas agora. Chegou até a sala, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção na matéria, estava confuso. Depois de algum tempo aquele período terminou. A seguir, tinha outra aula. Grego. Saga ensinava aquela matéria, suspirou e saiu daquela sala, dirigindo-se à outra, entrando e ainda ouvindo gracinhas por estar carregando todas as coisas nas mãos e por alguns livros serem realmente bem velhos. Sentou-se no fundo do local, pensativo. Tomara que o professor não fosse Saga.

Saga perambulou um tanto pelo campus na esperança de ver Shura, mas não teve sucesso. Tinha uma aula de grego para dar e pensava numa maneira de se desculpar com Shura e também de demonstrar que não era alguém que vivia sendo agarrado em banheiros... Que bela imagem devia ter causado. Pior que se importava. Suspirou e foi para sua sala no campus. Viu que os livros do aluno não estavam mais lá. Droga. Colocou calça jeans branca, camisa de mangas curtas azul escura e o guarda-pó cinza que gostava de usar para dar aulas. Prendeu os cabelos num coque baixo e saiu, praguejando contra Aiolos que devia ter aparecido outra hora. Melhor ainda, podia não aparecer nunca mais. Aquele interesseiro. Sabia bem porque o grego bonito o queria de volta. Se é que queria. Sua família. Afastou os pensamentos. De repente achou que era melhor não ter sido adotado. Entrou na sala. Será que Shura teria aulas com ele?

Ah, mas claro que com sua sorte, seu professor seria justamente Saga. Shura não sabia se a idéia de sair correndo seria boa... Tinha que completar as matérias não tinha? Forçou-se a prestar atenção na aula, esquecendo todo o resto. Que resto? Um homem alto, loiro, de voz máscula, corpo esculpido a cinzel por algum deus do sexo. Sexo? Que pensamentos condizentes com a aula... Sim, estava louco e talvez ser internado num hospício fosse ótimo. Ah, não sabia mais nada.

Saga havia cumprimentado os alunos sem notar Shura no canto da sala. Falou sem parar por quase duas horas e então fez a chamada. Parou ao ver o nome, hesitou um tanto e chamou com voz forte. – "Shura?"

O aluno, que até então permanecera dando graças por Saga não o haver notado apenas bufou um pouco irritado. E lá iam eles outra vez. Saga fizera uma pequena pausa antes de chamar seu nome. Mas o que o professor doido planejava? Constrangê-lo até a morte? Não respondeu, apenas acenou de onde estava, a face indiferente e distante. Procurou por alguma janela para fugir dali. Não tinha. Talvez um buraco de rato na parede...

- "Senhor Shura, posso falar-lhe após a aula? Gostaria de lhe indicar a bibliografia que me pediu mais cedo." _O Kama Sutra seria ótimo.._. Pensou e corou levemente. Ah, que lindo, um professor sério pensando em barbaridades sobre o moreno de bunda empinada. Ah, sim, reparara bem naquele corpo. Burburinho na sala e uns olhares engraçados para o jovem espanhol. Saga suspirou e esperou a resposta, dispensando os demais alunos e pensando porque fazia aquilo.

O jovem espanhol suspirou, por pouco não corando ao ouvir o burburinho. Apesar de ainda um tanto confuso pelo que acontecera no restaurante, também não poderia ser grosseiro. Assentiu num movimento de cabeça e ficou um tanto tenso ao ver que vários alunos o apontavam e davam risadinhas. Saga era o que? Algum famoso conquistador de alunos? Começava a ter receio de ser visto com aquele grego. Pegou seus livros e levantou-se, aproximando-se do professor com um ar absurdamente indiferente.

- "Desculpe pelo incidente do almoço. Não quis constrangê-lo." Pegou dois livros novos dentro da sacola, um de grego e outro de história antiga. – "Tome. Estude pelos dois. São recentes. Se precisar de ajuda em mais alguma coisa me diga e não aceito não como resposta. Achou seu quarto?"

- "Não. Cuidarei disso depois. A essa hora alguém deve ser capaz de dar alguma informação." Pensara em recusar os livros mas precisava deles. – "Obrigado pelos livros. Com licença." Deu as costas, saindo da sala sem esperar mais nada, não percebendo quando um papel dobrado caiu de um de seus livros.

O grego preparou-se para sair. O que mais faria? Era um aluno. Só isso. Ia embora quando viu, no chão, um papel. Não deu maior importância, mas pegou-o para atirar no lixo e abriu, curioso. Geminianos e curiosidade. Algo impossível de separar. Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o nome de Shura e um número do alojamento. Riu internamente, era alguma gozação do destino? Revirou os olhos e saiu atrás do aluno, alcançando-o já meio longe do prédio, estava escurecendo rápido. – "Acho que nós temos alguma ligação estranha. Qual o número do seu quarto?" Ia brincar um pouco, já que o destino lhe dera outra chance... Não falou nada do papel.

Mas que diabos! Esse professor era algum karma antigo? Já tinha saído do prédio e chegava ao local dos dormitórios quando ouviu a voz inconfundível atrás de si. Parou e virou-se. Ao escutar o que ele disse, não entendeu nada. – "Se soubesse o número não estaria nessa situação e já lhe disse que não o sabia no começo do dia. Eu tinha recebido um papel com ele, mas parece que o perdi." Achou estranho o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do professor. Estava a troçar dele agora?

- "Acho que precisa de mim. Tome, seu quarto é o 43. Esse papel caiu dos seus livros. Como vê, parece que uma força estranha nos põe juntos. Posso ir até lá com você, mas vai saber se mais algum EX-namorado insano vai querer me agarrar contra a minha vontade." Balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro – "Espero que nunca mais..." Frisara bem o ex na frase anterior.

Bem, pelo menos agora o espanhol sabia o número de seu quarto. Escutou a gracinha depois e sorriu de leve, divertido, não respondendo nada. Seria engraçado se não fosse ridículo.

- "VOCÊ RIU? Não acredito! Uma máquina fotográfica para registrar esse momento histórico!" Saga sorriu de volta e logo ficou sério de novo – "Desculpe, acho que sou meio infantil de vez em quando." Engrossou a voz – "E, Senhor Shura, gostaria de me acompanhar num jantar que preste ao invés de comer a gororoba do alojamento? Nosso primeiro encontro no almoço foi catastrófico e gostaria que soubesse que não sou um idiota..." Tinha enlouquecido? Encontro? Que encontro?

Shura ficou tímido e sumiu com o sorriso de seu rosto com a piada do outro. Mas claro que Saga não ficaria calado. Já percebera que falar devia ser algum tipo de dom nele. Estranhou quando ele engrossou a voz, escutou o que ele disse, corando visivelmente logo após. Por que ele queria tanto se aproximar de si? E... Encontro? Continuou em silêncio por alguns momentos, mas por fim suspirou, voltando ao normal e dizendo num tom neutro – "Hum, está bem, considerando que não comi nada o dia inteiro, acho que vou ter de aceitar jantar com o senhor ou não terei forças para estudar e isso não pode acontecer." Já que era para brincar um pouco... Não sabia que conseguia brincar ainda.

- "Certo. Sem interrupções de loucos no banheiro, eu espero..." Viu o olhar meio irado do outro – "Estou brincando! Vamos?" Ajudou-o até o alojamento e encontraram logo o quarto.

* * *

Nota das autoras: Essa fanfic nos custa bastante trabalho, pois não estamos acostumadas com universo alternativo. Eu espero que estejam realmente gostando. Obrigada por cada um dos reviews. Realmente eu pensei em desistir da fanfic, mas por causa do carinho de vocês, vamos continuar. Sei que o capítulo está curto, mas é que é realmente difícil escrever com eles fora do Santuário. Gostaram do jeito de Shura e de Saga? Já viram que é mais complicado do que parece. Há segredos entre Saga e Aiolos. Espero que tenham uma ótima semana. Estou viajando e só volto em agosto, mas não quis deixá-los sem atualização alguma. Obrigada por lerem. Grande abraço.


	4. Chapter 4

**APRENDENDO A VIVER**

Fanfic sem juízo e conjunta de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Romance

Personagens: Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Julian Solo e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo IV**

Shura largou os livros em cima da pequena mesa. Não tinha lá muito o que colocar ali. Apenas os livros. Suas malas haviam ficado na governança e Saga o ajudara, trazendo-as. Duas pequenas malas com as poucas coisas que tinha. E agora? Iam jantar e o que mais? O que mais? Estava doido, só podia. Não havia o que mais com um professor. Se bem que aquela boca e aqueles longos cabelos lhe davam idéias nada inocentes. Arre, era o ar da Grécia?

- "Shura, tem alguma roupa mais formal? Não que não esteja ótimo assim, apenas queria levá-lo ao restaurante de um amigo que é um tanto fresco e cheio de idéias sobre como devemos nos vestir... Quer tomar banho? Eu espero."

O espanhol corou levemente e agradeceu mentalmente estar de costas para aquele homem. Murmurou algo ininteligível e abriu uma das malas. Pegou uma calça preta, mais justa do que o jeans que usava e uma camisa social vermelha, eram quase as únicas roupas do tipo que tinha. Observou Saga como que dizendo que se não estivesse bom que se danasse e então passou pela porta do banheiro, indo tomar banho. Perfeito. Agora tinha que arrumar roupas melhores... Isso estava meio fora de controle ao que parecia. E se importava por que mesmo?

O grego sentou-se num pequeno sofá-cama e imaginou que vida difícil Shura teria ali naquele alojamento mínimo. Talvez pudesse ajudar. Por que queria ajudar? Pensaria depois. Ligou para o dono do Restaurante Class and Taste aonde iriam. Milo atendeu e chamou Camus que logo fez as reservas. Aguardou Shura.

O espanhol tomou um banho rápido, mas caprichado, e enrolou-se na toalha. Por que tinha que ter deixado a roupa no quarto? Os cabelos negros um tanto úmidos ainda. Entrou no quarto sem dizer palavra, pegou as roupas e voltou para o banheiro, terminando de se arrumar. Voltou e parou perto do outro, feito uma estátua.

Saga engoliu em seco. Que homem... Mas não podia deixar isso transparecer. Sorriu para ele apreciativamente. – "Nem parece um estudante. Vamos? Primeiro em minha casa, depois podemos ir para o restaurante. Já fiz a reserva."

O mais jovem percebeu que era analisado, mas continuou em silêncio. O que estava fazendo e o que aquele professor maluco queria com ele? Tiraria algumas conclusões com o tempo antes de qualquer coisa. Viu o sorriso e escutou o que ele disse. Apenas concordou com a cabeça. Não estava se reconhecendo, não tinha dito a si mesmo que queria só estudar? "Sair" com um professor não se encaixava nisso.

Seguiram até um pequeno, mas bem dividido, apartamento. O alojamento dos professores. Bem cuidado e com computador, televisão, uma pequena cozinha, suíte e sala de estar e jantar. Não era elegante ao extremo, mas tinha lá seu charme.

- "Aguarde um pouco. Vou tomar banho e já venho." Entrou no quarto e escolheu calça social azul escuro, camisa preta de manga longa e botas de cano baixo. Tomou banho e passou perfume, prendeu os cabelos e voltou. – "Vamos?"

Um piscar de olhos e Shura já nem pensava em outra coisa além de como aquele homem era bonito. Realmente o achou bonito com as roupas que usava. Logo se repreendeu por aqueles pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo? Ignorou aquilo. Mas que os longos cabelos loiros presos de maneira displicente, mas ao mesmo tempo muito sensual, cascateando pelas costas dele lhe chamavam a atenção era fato. O corpo dele era... Achou melhor pensar em outra coisa. Uma prova de assuntos que não dominava bem seria bem... Desestimulante.

- "Eu dirijo bem, não se preocupe que vai voltar inteiro." Saga abriu a porta do carro e esperou o outro entrar. Conversaram sobre o curso, sobre livros e logo chegaram ao restaurante. Manobrista, maitre bem vestido e um sorriso de Milo.

- "SAGA! Amigo! Seja muito bem vindo!" - Abraçou-o e olhou para o outro rapaz, curioso – "Você é?"

- "Sou Shura." Brilhante! Um primor de explicação e sociabilidade... Talvez devesse ter ido não comer nada em seu alojamento. Seu tom era baixo e comedido ao falar. Bem diferente de todos que ia conhecendo.

- "Muito prazer. Venham. A mesa está pronta." Milo pensou rapidamente que ele era bonito, mas logo avistou Camus impassível perto da mesa reservada e tocou-lhe a mão sorrindo. O olhar altivo do seu namorado. Nem pensar em arrumar encrenca com Camus.

- "Esses são Saga, que obviamente você conhece, e Shura, um... er... Amigo?" - Olhou curioso para os dois.

- "É um amigo sim. Como vai Kamyu?" Saga abraçou o francês que deu-lhe um minúsculo sorriso. Camus não era exatamente uma pessoa delicada e cheia de ternura. Não em público. Ah, mas com Milo... Bem, Saga achou melhor deixar seus pensamentos sobre os namorados para depois. Observou que Shura parecia feito de pedra. O que ele estaria pensando?

O espanhol pensava que gostara do ambiente. Clássico e ao mesmo tempo com ares modernos. Uma bela mistura de estilos. Iluminação agradável, o suave aroma de comida bem feita sem exageros. Era sim um lugar bem agradável. Reparou no belíssimo ruivo que os aguardava. A julgar pelo sorriso do tal Milo, não eram apenas amigos. Quando Saga dissera que eram amigos pensou em reclamar e afirmar em alto e bom som que era apenas um aluno e que não era amigo dele coisa nenhuma. Como assim amigo se nem se conheciam tão bem? E então que diabos ele estava fazendo num restaurante daqueles, de noite, com o outro? Era melhor ficar quieto.

- "Tudo bem com vocês? Estou morrendo de fome. Que tal vitela, vinho tinto e arroz com legumes? Salada verde, um bom azeite grego." – Saga piscou um olho para Milo – "Nada como um grego."

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha e fuzilou Saga com o olhar. Milo apressou-se em dizer algo.

- "Não provoca, Saga." – Olhou para Shura com ar curioso – "E você? Gostaria de algo especial? Meu marido é excelente na cozinha sabia? Ninguém cozinha melhor que meu francês emburrado."

Shura, que apenas observava aqueles loucos conversando, surpreendeu-se um pouco. Marido? Forçou-se a manter a face séria e, quando Milo se dirigiu a ele, olhou rapidamente o cardápio em cima da mesa e pediu um prato simples. Steak au poivre. Pelo menos esse prato ele tinha certeza de que gostaria de comer. Viu outras diversas opções, mas não estava com vontade de uma viagem gastronômica. Por vezes o mais simples era o melhor, principalmente em território desconhecido. Se fosse na Espanha... Suspirou.

- "Não considerem as palavras dele. NÃO somos casados." Camus virou-se e saiu em direção à cozinha falando em francês com um sem número de atendentes e cozinheiros. Milo sentou-se à mesa sem cerimônia.

- "Ele descobriu sobre meu "pequeno" problema com Aiolia. Não é minha culpa se aquele homem não sai do meu pé. É mal da família Stapoulos? Aiolos e Aiolia, os perseguidores implacáveis!" Suspirou e revirou os olhos para logo encarar o jovem de cabelos escuros. – "E você Shura? Tem namorado? Namorada? É casado? Ah, qualquer coisa que hoje em dia as possibilidades são infinitas. Hum, interessado no meu francês?" – Um olhar que escondia uma fúria assassina por trás das íris azuladas. Milo percebera o olhar de Shura.

Shura gostara sim do francês. O tal Camus era bem o estilo dele. Curto e grosso. O jeito de Milo olhar. Ah, que maravilha! Eram todos loucos naquela terra? – "Não se preocupe, não estou interessado em nenhum francês. E a resposta sobre compromissos é não." – Não conseguiu evitar corar um pouco. Pelo menos sua voz não tremera. Que situação absurda. Não conhecia ninguém direito e já estavam a achar que ele estava paquerando o tal Camus, que tinha namorado. Que gente maluca eram os gregos.

- "Ei, Milo, devagar. Eu o conheci hoje. Somos APENAS amigos." - _E nem sei se ele gosta de homens. Sou algum tipo de maníaco, só pode_. – Pensou rapidamente. Achou interessante que o outro tivesse corado, mas nada disse.

- "Amigos? Ah, tá certo. E desde quando você, doutor grego filósofo, sai assim com alguém sem ter algo em mente? Ah, esqueci, depois que o pulha do Aiolos te maltratou, e muito, você resolveu que amar é uma roubada. Está tudo bem Shura, ele é inofensivo, mas cuidado que pode querer colocar esse grego gostoso no colo e ensinar a ele que amar pode dar certo. Até mais, vou deixar os APENAS amigos sozinhos. Bon apetit." - Levantou-se sorrindo. Amigos? Certamente. E ele era eunuco.

O estudante estava positivamente desconfortável. Ouvira Saga. Pior era Milo. Surpreendeu-se com o que ele dizia, com o modo que ele dizia e desviou o olhar, extremamente sem graça e odiando sua reação. Por que as palavras daquele homem faziam aquilo? Mas... O que mesmo ele dissera sobre Saga e Aiolos? Conhecera o tal Aiolos. No banheiro é claro e numa situação estranha. Mas então... E Saga tinha algo com ele, Shura? Abaixou a cabeça, distraído e pensativo. Que saudades de seu quarto minúsculo.

- "Perdoe o meu amigo. Vive querendo consolar-me por causa de tudo e... Desculpe, não quero falar disso. Vamos falar de seu curso? Você está bem?" - Reparou no outro, lindo tão corado e sexy e... Talvez não tivesse sido boa idéia. – "Quer ir embora?"

- "Estamos ficando peritos em "não" sairmos para comer? Eu estou com fome. Está tudo bem, sem problemas." – E agora era um engraçadinho. Será que tinha lexotan em algum lugar ali?

- "Bem..." – A vez de Saga ficar sem graça. Realmente, seria a segunda vez que não comeriam. Melhor deixar para lá. Ficaram se olhando meio sem assunto um com o outro. Estava ficando desagradável aquilo. Suspirou ao ver Milo vir com a comida. Serviço especial. O dono os serviria. – "Olha, lá vem nossa comida. Obrigado Milo." - Belos pratos chegaram e jantaram sem maiores problemas. Parecia que a comida tivera o dom de deixá-los mais a vontade. Sem falar que Saga bebera quase a garrafa toda de vinho, mas estava nervoso demais para perceber. Apenas estava feliz de finalmente estar com alguém tão culto quanto Shura. Sim, seu aluno era inteligente e tinha um belo sorriso quando se permitia relaxar. – "Quer sobremesa?"

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Shura fez que não com a cabeça e recusou a sobremesa.

A conversa tinha transcorrido bem e o espanhol realmente estava mais calmo. Notou que o outro bebia um tanto além do que seria recomendado a alguém que iria dirigir, mas ia dizer o que? Começava a ficar interessado pelo jeito daquele professor. Ele era surpreendente. Culto, bonito, maneiras refinadas sem ser pedante e um olhar azul capaz de deixar qualquer um perdido. Ficava vez por outra observando-o de canto. Deixou de se preocupar se aquilo era loucura. Já estava louco na hora em que aceitou vir com ele mesmo... Mais um pouco de insanidade não seria problema.

- "Que ótimo então!" – Saga falou meio alto e alegre e nem pensou que a resposta era ilógica. O que haveria de ótimo em alguém não querer sobremesa? No fundo pensava que podia ficar com Shura mais algum tempo. Pediu a conta e Milo a trouxe seguido de Camus.

Saga estava realmente bêbado. Shura pensou que estava sendo um "sucesso" aquela noite. Bem, ao menos o outro não estava dando show público. Ainda.

- "Espero que tenham apreciado. Camus cuidou ele mesmo do prato de ambos." – Fitou Saga. Algo meio errado. – "Hum, Saga, quer carona? Não creio que esteja bem para dirigir a menos que... Sabe dirigir senhor... Shura não é?"

- "Eu posso levá-los." Camus observou com a voz distante e calma que sempre tinha. Estava preocupado. Saga não bebia daquele jeito e o tal Shura era tão diferente. Calado e sério. De qualquer forma viu Milo olhá-lo com vontade de bater nele e compreendeu com um breve sorriso, sim, Shura TINHA que levar Saga.

- "Me desculpem, mas lembrei que não posso sair daqui." O francês sequer alterou a voz para mentir despudoradamente.

Shura pensou que eram pessoas muito confusas. Milo sugeriu que o espanhol dirigisse, e Camus respondeu antes que o fizesse. O ruivo se ofereceu para levá-los, mas logo pareceu mudar de idéia. Suspirou. Fora sorte ter feito aquele impensado exame de direção, mesmo não tendo carro, tinha carteira para dirigir. – "Não se preocupem, eu irei dirigir."

Saga se deu conta que não ia conseguir mesmo dirigir e sorriu para seu aluno. – "Obrigado, acho que exagerei." Levantou-se mas ficou tonto. – "Alguém pode me ajudar a ir até o carro?"

- "Sinto não podermos ficar, temos que ir resolver um problema não é Camus?"

- "Problema? Ah, sim, problema." Entendera Milo. Deviam sair dali.

O jovem de cabelos negros suspirou. Pelo visto ainda teria que apoiar Saga. Levantou-se, aproximando-se de Saga e fazendo que ele passasse o braço por seu ombro. O perfume dele era delicioso. Que musculatura firme. Um suspiro. E agora? Caminhou até a saída do restaurante com ele. O manobrista trouxe o carro prontamente.

- "Desculpe o papelão. Eu devia ser seu exemplo. Leve-me para o apartamento, por favor. Pode ficar com o carro, devolva-me depois." Saga não ia admitir nunca, ou talvez um dia, mas estava adorando aquele rapaz perto dele.

- "Sem problemas. Não se preocupe com isso." – O aluno dirigiu por algum tempo, tentando lembrar onde era o apartamento. Por alguns minutos não soube para onde ir, mas logo chegou ao local. Estacionou o carro e saiu com Saga apoiado novamente em si. Não se perdera, felizmente. Não era tão difícil.

Saga não estava passando bem, mas disfarçou. Apoiou-se no outro e subiu, constrangido. – "Pode me deixar na porta que me viro sozinho. Obrigado mais uma vez e me desculpe o incômodo." Agora se sentia um idiota completo. Lembrou-se que não podia ter bebido. Ainda tomava alguns remédios para a depressão devido ao rompimento com Aiolos, ou melhor, a tudo que soubera sobre seu "sincero" relacionamento com o sagitariano e algo lhe dizia que seu mal estar era fruto daquilo. Gemeu sentindo dor no peito e nas pernas e tentou entrar pela porta que Shura abrira. Não conseguiu.

O espanhol não era tolo. Podia notar que ele parecia estar sentindo-se mal, mais do que deveria por ter apenas bebido. Viu quando ele se apoiou no batente da porta, sem parecer conseguir entrar e alarmou-se ao ver que ele sentia ou parecia sentir dor. Havia acabado de conhecê-lo, mas não podia deixá-lo naquele estado. – "O senhor não está bem. Quer que chame ajuda?"

- "Não. Vá embora Shura. Apenas me deite na minha cama e vá." – Gemeu baixinho. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se desfalecer, tudo apagou e não viu mais nada.

* * *

Nota: Obrigada por todos que leram e comentaram. Resolvi atualizar hoje mesmo, no meio da semana, porque ando um tanto atarefada e queria deixar um capítulo dessa fanfic logo com vocês. Acho que já deu para perceber que há segredos de todo jeito e que Saga não é tão forte quanto quer fazer crer. Shura é uma pessoa singular, de gênio singular. Espero que tenham gostado e, para variar, como em todas as minhas fanfics, sejam solo ou em parceria, um bocadinho de Camus e Milo. Agradeço especialmente ao carinho dos que me incentivam mesmo quando eu banco uma chata reclamante. Beijos da Shi e abraços da Akane.


	5. Chapter 5

**APRENDENDO A VIVER**

Fanfic sem juízo e conjunta de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Romance

Personagens: Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Julian Solo e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**Capítulo V**

Antes que Shura pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o grego desmaiou. Para piorar, Saga caíra em cima de um vaso de plantas no corredor e agora estava lindamente cheio de terra e adubo. O cheiro era desagradável.

Shura levantou-o e entrou no apartamento, procurando o quarto. Colocou-o na cama, verificou seus sinais vitais, viu que ele parecia, realmente, apenas desmaiado por conta da bebedeira e pensou no que faria a seguir. Cogitou levá-lo ao hospital e pensou nas conseqüências. Um escândalo na vida de ambos não era uma opção boa.

O espanhol suspirou, olhando em volta, tinha um banheiro ali. Se ele piorasse, teria que levá-lo ao médico, se não, talvez bastasse cuidar dele um pouco. Quando vivera no orfanato, na Espanha, uma vez um dos donos voltara bêbado para a instituição. Sabia o que fazer.

Despiu Saga devagar, admirado com o corpo dele, mas logo saindo dali, indo até o banheiro. Tinha uma banheira e encheu-a de água, levando Saga para lá.

Shura também não estava lá muito limpo, pois carregar Saga sujara-o um pouco. Resolveu tomar banho, depois.

O espanhol já estava cansado pelo dia que tivera, mas não era um irresponsável qualquer. Banhou o corpo dele, da melhor maneira que podia, sentindo-se estranhamente atraído, se bem que, estranho era não se sentir atraído por Saga. Controlou os pensamentos. Depois de tudo pronto, colocou-o na cama e cobriu-o com o lençol. Separou a roupa do professor num cesto, estava imunda.

Shura suspirou, cansado. Carregar aquele homem e cuidar dele não era para qualquer um. Ele era forte, bem torneado e pesado pela densa massa muscular. Viu-se novamente pensando no corpo e no sorriso dele e balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro. Melhor pensar em outras coisas. Entrou no banheiro e também tomou um banho, tentando prever o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Melhor nem pensar. Terminou de se lavar, e descobriu que sua roupa estava um tanto suja. Que maravilha! Para completar, teria que usar algo do outro. Ou ficar pelado... Nem pensar! E sairia de lá pelado? Se é que iria embora.

Suspirou, observando finalmente com atenção o quarto. Havia fotos por ali. Saga e aquele homem do restaurante do campus. Aiolos. Apesar de claramente estarem juntos, em algumas fotos o sorriso do grego não era feliz. Foi até o banheiro, encontrando no armário remédios para depressão. Realmente... Aquele homem tinha problemas. Pensaria naquilo depois, também não tinha nada que haver consigo, e estava cansado. Observou Saga estirado na cama. O que faria? Ir embora não pareceu razoável. E dormiria onde? Procurou alguma roupa e pegou um pijama qualquer do outro, corando com sua própria cara de pau. Era uma cama apenas. Bem grande. Não resistiu a deitar-se num canto, morrendo de cansaço e dormiu.

No meio da madrugada, Saga acordou aos poucos sentindo-se péssimo. Abriu os olhos, a cabeça doía. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e gemeu baixo com a dor de cabeça piorando. Levantou-se e foi cambaleante ao banheiro. Abriu o armário e pegou 3 frascos diferentes. Tomou um comprimido de cada um e viu-se nu e... Havia tomado banho? Então lembrou-se e voltou ao quarto procurando e viu Shura. Adormecera na cama com ele? Como não tinha reparado? Estava tão belo dormindo. E na beiradinha da cama, aos pés dela.

O professor suspirou profundamente e algumas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos... Aiolos... Aquele diabo de homem o fizera sofrer tanto. Shura não podia saber e nem devia se apegar ao aluno. Deitou-se novamente e gentilmente acariciou-lhe os cabelos e massageou de leve os ombros, falando baixinho. – "Obrigado Shura, não sou homem para você, mas se fosse, ia gostar muito."

Shura não estava tão adormecido assim e sentiu toques leves no cabelo, nos ombros, e acordou rapidamente, tinha sono muito leve. Escutou as palavras de Saga e por pouco não reagiu. Ele estava falando de... Fingiu que acordava então, suspirando e sentando-se na cama. Observou Saga por um momento, apenas o rosto dele, não queria constrangê-lo. – "Desculpe por ter ficado aqui, deveria ter ido."

- "Obrigado. Acho que me saí um péssimo amigo e professor pior ainda. Que mau exemplo." Tentou sorrir, mas estava triste.

- "Não se preocupe com isso, todos tem o direito de errar. Você está bem?" Shura virou-se de costas para ele, levantando-se, notou que ele parecia meio triste e preocupou-se um tanto.

- "Apenas lembranças ruins. Tenho que dar aulas em três horas. Como vou assim? Preciso me recuperar e bem depressa." Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Um suspiro desanimado e abriu os orbes muito azuis, mirando Shura com o olhar perdido. – "Já se apaixonou perdidamente pela pessoa errada?" Não sabia por que, mas sentia que podia confiar nele.

Shura virou-se para ele ao ouvi-lo falar, parecendo nervoso. Suspirou, estranhando a pergunta que ele fez. Lembrou-se de certas coisas que haviam acontecido. Aquele italiano. Há algum tempo. Concordou com a cabeça, observando Saga.

- "Como esqueceu?" - Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e sentiu-se tão frágil. Seus remédios, precisava deles, sempre precisava deles. Esperava que o efeito viesse logo. – "Por que eu não consigo tirar tanta dor daqui de dentro?" Caiu deitado na cama e puxou um travesseiro contra o rosto, queria sumir.

O aluno condoeu-se dele. Nunca vira alguém naquele estado. E era um homem que parecera tão forte e feliz. Sentou-se na ponta da cama. – "Não esquece, apenas espera passar, se ocupa com outra coisa." Murmurou, observando-o. Passou uma mão levemente pelos cabelos dele, sem saber o que dizer mais.

- "Faz passar... Por favor." Saga falou entre soluços sem nem notar o quão patético estava. Apenas queria carinho, só isso. Sentiu os dedos do outro em seus cabelos e pegou a mão dele, beijando-a devagarzinho, olhando-o no fundo nos olhos.

Shura escutou sem saber o que faria. Sentia-se atraído por ele, era um belo homem, mas daí a entabular um relacionamento, ia alguma distância. O que faria? Sentiu os beijos ternos em sua mão, seu coração ficou aos pulos. O que faria? Aqueles olhos, observando-o daquela forma. Antes que percebesse, tinha aproximado o rosto do dele, um tanto atordoado pelo que tinha acontecido. Será que era pena que sentia?

Saga respirou um tanto mais forte e fechou os olhos, os cabelos caindo pelo peito e costas, a mão entrelaçando os dedos na do outro e ficou ali, indefeso e arfante, sem saber o que fazer. Estava cansado, tão cansado de sofrer.

O espanhol achou que devia fazer algo. Colou os lábios nos dele, num beijo absolutamente carinhoso, lento, a mão apertando levemente a dele. Por alguns momentos continuou daquela forma, mas então se deu de conta do que estava fazendo. Partiu o beijo, desviando o olhar. – "Desculpe. Isso não foi adequado." Levantou-se da cama, dando as costas e com intenção de ir embora dali.

Saga deixara-se levar e sentiu-se tão bem, mas de repente caiu em si quando Shura se afastou e o viu querer ir embora. – "Acho melhor você ir mesmo. Talvez deva pegar aulas com outro professor. Sinto muito por tudo isso. Não é decente seduzir você."

- "Você não fez nada, não se culpe, mas realmente tenho que ir." Shura suspirou, virando-se novamente para ele, Saga o tinha seduzido? Não fora ele, Shura, quem o beijara? Melhor nem questionar. Aproximou-se de novo. – "Você não me parece bem. Tem certeza de que ficará tudo certo?" E pareceu tão preocupado.

- "Ficará sim, obrigado. Ainda vai falar comigo? Ou eu o envergonhei o suficiente?" Olhou o rapaz docemente. Era uma pessoa boa, tinha certeza.

Shura deixou um minúsculo sorriso surgir e murmurou que conversariam. Não tinha por que não falar com ele. Apenas, talvez, não voltasse a se aproximar como estava fazendo, aquilo não daria em nada, tinha certeza que não. – "Está tudo bem, estou indo. Te vejo no campus, professor. Ah, desculpe pegar roupas suas, as nossas ficaram... Cheirosas..."

- "Cheirosas?"

- "Sim, você caiu em cima de um vaso recém-adubado. Por isso o banho e tudo o mais. E eu preciso de uma roupa qualquer para ir embora, também." Tinha que se lembrar de sair com mudas de roupa para o caso de arrumar uma companhia louca que o sujasse de adubo...

- "Que desastre... Certo, pegue ali naquela porta de armário, acho que devem caber em você. E, garanto que não é bem assim que minhas noites costumam acabar."

- "Graças aos deuses, não?" Shura acariciou levemente o rosto dele e então voltou-se para a porta do quarto. Tinha sido estranho. Pegou uma das roupas, trocou-se no banheiro e dando um breve até logo, saiu pela porta. Aquele local era próximo da faculdade, poderia chegar lá caminhando.

Saga suspirou e ficou pensativo. De repente dar aulas pareceu tão bom... Poderia ver Shura. Que pensava? Era apenas seu aluno, eram professor e aluno. Não dormiu mais. Revirou-se na cama cheio de dúvidas. Vestiu-se e foi dar aulas. Sorriu feliz ao ver Shura em suas aulas de história e grego. Parecia que tudo ficaria bem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Três meses se passaram. Tudo parecia ir razoavelmente bem. Saga e Shura conversavam vez por outra e nenhum tocava no assunto da noite em que o aluno beijara o professor. Livros emprestados, dúvidas sanadas, algumas risadas e alguns lanches. Conversas amenas, como apenas dois amigos.

Tudo em paz. Ou quase. O grego de longos cabelos loiros andava pelo campus, teria aula em mais ou menos 40 minutos e estava distraído, pensando nos assuntos que abordaria. Foi surpreendido por um puxão no braço... Não. Ele não.

- "Aonde pensa que vai? Não atende meus telefonemas, não fala mais comigo?" Aiolos empurrou o grego mais velho contra uma árvore. – "Pensa que sou o que? Um de seus aluninhos fanfarrões e riquinhos? Se bem que, é bem seu tipo não? Riquinho..." Chegou mais perto, olhos cintilando - "Sinto sua falta. Vamos sair um pouco? Poxa, você não era louco por mim?"

- "Não me chame de riquinho! Quem pensa que é? Não me trocou pela patricinha rica? Não achou que um pobre professor sem eira nem beira era pouco para você? Volte para ela, me trocou por ela não foi? Vendido! Canalha!" – Saga olhou-o zangado. Toda a mágoa voltava. Sempre voltava.

Shura tinha aula em pouco tempo, resolvera cortar caminho por detrás de um prédio do campus, e estava passando por ali quando ouviu uma discussão mais a frente. Saga e... Aquele homem das fotos. Brigando, ao que parecia. O loiro segurava Saga contra uma árvore, perto dele. Por um momento hesitou, mas então se aproximou, por enquanto em silêncio, algo dentro de si não deixava que pudesse deixar aquilo daquela forma. Eles ainda não o tinham visto.

- "Ora seu tolo! Acha mesmo que gosto mais dela que de você? Ah, não, Saga, não se engane, eu sempre fui louco por você." Aiolos beijou-o à força, no meio do campus.

Saga ficou indignado, tentou se soltar e empurrou Aiolos mas o outro o comprimia contra a árvore e agoniado afastou o rosto. – "Me LARGA! Me deixa em paz, seu cretino!" Deu-lhe um soco e enfim o outro largou-o, estava arquejante de raiva. – "EU TE AMEI TANTO! Eu prometi ser fiel a você e o que fez? Deixou-me sozinho. Achou que eu era um qualquer. Quando lhe cobrei explicações apenas me ignorou e por fim foi até minha casa forçar-me quando tentei recomeçar? Por que? Descobriu que eu não era um pobretão reles? Não foi o que me disse? Que não queria um pobretão? Para você só dinheiro interessa? Suma de minha vida!"

O que se passou fez com que o espanhol se preocupasse, se irritasse mais. Aquilo não era assunto seu, não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas não conseguia se manter impassível quanto a isso, ainda mais tendo visto, meses antes, o quão triste Saga ficava por causa daquele homem. Aproximou-se dos dois, parando ao lado de Saga. Nem ia cogitar tentar entender por que falavam de dinheiro. Saga não era exatamente milionário. Não se importava com aquilo. Não lhe deu explicações, apenas falou com Aiolos.

- "Deixe-o em paz! Não sei o que houve, mas você não vai mais fazer isso. Estamos numa universidade. Respeite ao menos o ambiente." A voz era calma, fria e séria. Aquele homem era visivelmente mais velho, mas não se importava. Porém, aquilo não era local para brigas. Sem mais uma palavra, agarrou Saga pela mão e saiu dali com ele antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo.

- "MOLEQUE!" – A voz de Aiolos soou irritada. Não valia a pena um escândalo agora. Depois, quem sabe. Viu-os se afastar e seguiu caminho. Saga ia ver só.

- "Obrigado. Tome cuidado, Aiolos é vingativo. Ele era muito bom antes, mas depois, parece que algo mudou nele depois de sumir uns anos. Ninguém sabe onde esteve. Por que fez isso?" Saga suspirou, estava nervoso.

- "Por que? Ah, sei lá, talvez por que, pelo que eu percebi, ele já te fez mal demais. Importa?" Não queria se explicar, não tinha como explicar. Desviou o olhar. – "Agora tenho que ir, tenho uma aula em dez minutos. Cuide-se." - Deu as costas e saiu dali, dirigindo-se para o outro prédio.

Saga não disse nada. Apenas sorriu. Sentira-se bem perto dele e era tão mais jovem. Ou nem tanto. Oito anos de diferença era muito? Tinha aulas a dar e o fez. Na hora da saída ficou curioso sobre tudo que havia acontecido e foi andando para o alojamento dos alunos. Será que Shura estaria por lá? Subiu rapidamente e bateu na porta do quarto 43, levemente. Tomara o cuidado de esperar quarenta minutos após o término da aula, assim talvez Shura estivesse por lá. Queria falar com ele de novo.

As aulas haviam acabado, o dia havia sido cansativo e, trancado no quarto, depois de tomar um bom banho, Shura estudava, usando apenas uma bermuda preta. Ouviu alguém bater na porta e abriu-a sem notar o que vestia, de certa forma surpreendendo-se com quem encontrou. – "Saga? Quer dizer, professor..." – Corou levemente sentindo-se ridiculamente sem ação. O professor apenas sorriu.

- "Vim saber se meu salvador gostaria de conversar um pouco. Posso entrar?" Ficou tão feliz que nem se reconhecia. Onde estava com a cabeça? Adorava falar com ele. Era culto, tinha idéias próprias e era bonito. Bem, o último atributo não era bem sua mente e intelecto quem diziam, era seu coração. Shura era bonito. Não era a aparência, era o conjunto.

- "Hum... Er..." Uma pausa estranha. – "Tudo bem, entre." Abriu mais a porta, deixando-o entrar, e ficou a observá-lo, pensando por que ele teria ido lá.

- "Olha, não tenha más idéias a meu respeito." Reparou que Shura estava apenas de bermuda e ficou impressionado com a beleza dele, muito mais que podia imaginar. Desviou o olhar e as idéias que estavam brotando insistiam em não ir embora. – "Pedi ao reitor que mantenha Aiolos em seu lugar. São irmãos. Incrível que o mais jovem tem mais juízo que o irmão mais velho. Aiolos poderia ter sido Reitor, mas Aiolia, mesmo com apenas vinte e cinco anos, mostrou-se mais ponderado e foi aceito pelos mantenedores da Universidade."

Shura não estava entendendo muita coisa. Simplesmente não lhe interessava o tal Aiolos. E que Saga fazia ali? Por que aquele olhar? Sentou-se no pequeno sofá. Calado. O mais velho com mais juízo que o mais novo? Teve vontade de sorrir um tanto. Achava-se mais ajuizado que seu professor.

- "Acho que estou tomando seu tempo não é mesmo? Melhor que estude. Eu sei que isso é estranho, mas pelo menos..." Chegou perto do aluno e tocou-lhe o rosto gentilmente. – "Fazia tempo que não me sentia um tanto mais livre. Obrigado por tudo. Se algum dia... Quer dizer, bom... Se achar que eu valho a pena, saiba que estou interessado. Em você." Era louco, só podia. Virou-se para a porta, querendo sair dali, corado um tanto mais que o razoável a um homem com sua idade. Trinta anos e parecendo um adolescente de quinze? Aquele jovenzinho o deixara sem saber o que fazer. – "Melhor eu ir. Boa noite, Shura."

Shura ficara de olhos um tanto mais arregalados. Era... Aquilo era... Uma cantada? Observou o outro, corou também, hesitava. O que diria? O que sentia? Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Era alucinação auditiva. Era um professor! Era um homem. Isso sim. Bonito como poucos. Culto como quase ninguém que conhecera. De olhos azuis como o mar grego e porte elegante. Era um homem lindo. E apaixonante pela beleza interior e sensibilidade. Admirava-o. Na verdade era um pouco mais que isso.

- "Professor, do que especificamente está falando?" Levantou-se, como se puxado por um imã, chegou mais perto, perto demais. E não era exatamente um homem de se atirar a qualquer um. Apenas, achou que era o certo. Pareciam atraídos um para o outro.

- "Isso é antiético." – Saga virou-se e observou o outro. – "Podemos ser expulsos" – Sua respiração rareou. – "Pode ser admoestado." Viu-se perdido num mar verde, os olhos de Shura, ele se aproximara um tanto.

Shura ouvira cada sílaba. Absorveu os significados devagar, ainda um tanto corado. Mentiria para si mesmo se dissesse que não se sentia atraído por ele, que não estava envolvido com o jeito dele. Quando ele terminou de falar, deu mais alguns passos na direção dele, tão próximos. Os últimos três meses tinham passado tão depressa, haviam conversado tanto, descoberto tanto. Inspirou fundo, olhando-o fixamente, mas sem falar nada. O cheiro dele. Perfume masculino, cheirava a mar e liberdade.

- "Shura, estou muito interessado em você. Como homem. Não como professor." O coração disparou. Tinha perdido a compostura, totalmente, estava nervoso. – "Tenho alguma chance?" Mordeu de leve os lábios. Que situação absurda!

O aluno parecia em estado catatônico. Processava cada palavra aos poucos. As implicações daquilo tudo. Chance? Saga era lindo! Será que ele não sabia? Aquele brilho no olhar azul o fez se perder mais. Só ele pra lhe fazer perder a razão. Levou uma mão até o rosto dele, acariciando de leve. Tão leve, tão... Azul. Mar azul. Ondas douradas cascateando pelo rosto e ombros. Uma voz que não conhecia saiu-lhe pelos lábios. – "Desculpe..." Murmurou levemente antes de segurá-lo pelo rosto, juntando os lábios de ambos. O que estava fazendo? Nem queria saber.

O coração de Saga ficou doido. Viu-se enlaçando o pescoço forte e colou não apenas as bocas, mas os corpos, beijando-o, entreabrindo os lábios e se entregando ao beijo. Sentia-se tão sozinho. Gemeu baixo e sua respiração ficou um tanto estranha, era tão bom. E era ele o mais experiente? O mais velho? O mentor?

Shura sentiu os braços dele em torno de seu pescoço, o corpo mais próximo, muito próximo. Deixou o beijo se aprofundar o quanto ele deixasse. Apesar de ser sua culpa, sentia-se um tanto sozinho por apenas estudar todos os dias e, apesar de quase não admitir, aquele homem, Saga, significava algo para si. Um exemplo. Um sonho. Saga era alguém com quem gostaria de parecer.

Saga perdeu o fôlego e partiu o beijo, ofegando. Ficou de olhos fechados uns instantes. O juízo querendo voltar.

- "Shura, o que estamos fazendo? Ou melhor, eu sei o que estamos fazendo... Mas..." Abriu os olhos que brilhavam bastante. – "Faz tanto tempo."

O rapaz de cabelos escuros sorriu. Sentindo as mãos do outro percorrendo as suas costas nuas. Era bom. Sentia-se seguro com ele. Quem sabe fosse hora?

- "Quer que eu me vá? Talvez seja melhor. Eu não sei..." Parou a frase no meio ao sentir as mãos de Shura acariciando com carinho.

- "Por que eu haveria de querer que você se fosse?" Que se danassem todas suas idéias sobre comportamento decente.

- "Não vou parar." Saga olhara-o mais uns instantes e atirou longe todas as suas dúvidas. Puxou-o para si, ondeou os quadris, se esfregando no baixo ventre dele enquanto mordiscava o pescoço forte e deslizava as mãos pelas costas fortes. – "Quero você, Shura."

* * *

Nota das autoras: Ah, vai, não somos mestras em parar no momento certo? Somos malvadinhas XD. Gente, muito obrigada pelo incentivo, muito mesmo. Adorei cada review e cada mensagem carinhosa. Essa fanfic ainda tem uns cinco ou seis, ou sete capítulos (a que vive mudando tudo antes de publicar). Por isso, animem-se e façam ficwriters felizes: comentem! Um beijo a todos e, mega atualização hein? Três fanfics de uma vez. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**APRENDENDO A VIVER**

Fanfic sem juízo e conjunta de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Romance

Personagens: Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Julian Solo e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

Cenas do último capítulo

- "Não vou parar." Saga olhara-o mais uns instantes e atirou longe todas as suas dúvidas. Puxou-o para si, ondeou os quadris, se esfregando no baixo ventre dele enquanto mordiscava o pescoço forte e deslizava as mãos pelas costas fortes. – "Quero você, Shura."

Capítulo VI

**Decisões**

Shura ouviu o que ele disse, e apesar de, em certa parte esperar, surpreendeu-se com os próximos atos dele, sentindo o corpo forte colado ao seu, os quadris em atrito, os toques. Não conseguiu evitar alguns gemidos. Escutou o que ele disse e observou os orbes azuis, ainda mais corado. Tinha provocado, não tinha? E agora? Como ia contar que... Que...

Saga pareceu dar-se conta da situação toda e parou tudo que fazia e o mirou com um meio sorriso. – "Estimo que saiba que isso é absolutamente antiético, que podemos ser admoestados ou eu posso ser suspenso por seduzir um aluno, mas..." Beijou-o de leve nos lábios, sorriu e depois passou a deslizar dois dedos pela boca agora úmida do outro. – "Eu adoraria me entregar a você... Ou o contrário, conforme queira." Inspirou ar profundamente. Estava bastante nervoso. Baixou os olhos, sem saber se devia falar o que o atormentava.

A cabeça de Shura não estava muito coerente no momento. Era antiético, as represálias não seriam leves caso alguém descobrisse. – "O que há?" Conseguiu perguntar ao ver o outro baixar os olhos. – "Não precisa continuar se não quiser." Talvez fosse o melhor.

- "Não é isso. É óbvio que pretendo continuar, só que não tenho lá muito boas lembranças da última vez que... Er, bem, deitei-me com alguém."

Quem era o mestre de quem? Quem tinha mais experiência? Quem era mais velho? Shura trincou os dentes por um momento ao ouvir o que foi dito. Sentia-se estranhamente tentado a estraçalhar quem quer que fosse que tivesse feito Saga ficar daquele jeito. Tinha algumas idéias sobre quem poderia ter sido. Abraçou-o mais forte. – "Eu quero você." Corou um tanto, tinha que deixá-lo saber de algo, agora. O problema era como diria.

- "Está bem." Saga beijou o pescoço do rapaz à sua frente, feliz. Na verdade, estava acostumado a não conversar tanto assim naquelas horas. Aiolos tinha sido seu namorado por algum tempo e ambos não falavam, apenas faziam sexo, pois há muito deixara de ser amor.

Numa das vezes, tinha sido horrível, Aiolos o ferira e magoara tanto que desencadeara uma crise mental sem precedentes. Era melhor deixar aquilo para lá. Sentiu que Shura estremecia em seus braços. – "Algo o incomoda?" Soltou o rapaz para tentar mirar-lhe os olhos.

Shura mordia os lábios. Tinha que dar um jeito de deixar claro o que pretendia e o que significava estarem ali daquele jeito. Fechou os olhos. – "Quero que você... Er, assuma o controle." Não achou palavras melhores.

Saga arqueou as sobrancelhas e se aproximou novamente, dando um beijo na testa do outro. – "Será um prazer. Mútuo eu espero... Estimo que já fez isso antes... Ou não?" Algo em Shura o pusera em dúvida. Será? – "Tem idade para não ser inexperiente, mas preciso perguntar."

Shura suspirou, esse era o problema. Era anti-social demais, arredio demais. Nem aquele italiano havia conseguido algo com ele, apenas brigavam e se agrediam. O namoro não durara sequer um mês. E já fazia três meses que estava naquele clima com Saga. Pensou que se sentia mais namorado dele que outra coisa. Apenas não haviam compreendido ainda o que tinham um com o outro. Não era o melhor com palavras, melhor agir. Beijou o grego a sua frente, com ardor, uma das mãos presas na nuca dele. E então, com os olhos fixos aos azuis, formou uma negativa com os lábios, um tanto corado.

- "Shura... Eu..." Sem palavras. O que diria? – "Tem certeza? Quer dizer, eu sei que posso me apaixonar bem mais seriamente do que sinceramente já estou, mas você gostaria mesmo de me dar uma honra tão grande? Tem certeza que sou especial assim?" Aiolos fizera bem seu trabalho. Saga já não se achava mais grande coisa. Passara a pensar em si mesmo como alguém de mais valor após conhecer Shura e ver a admiração nos olhos verdes. Ao pensar com mais calma, seu corpo e mente ficaram enternecidos, mais apaixonado ainda se viu.

Shura estava respirando em fôlegos fundos. Nervoso era pouco.

- "Acalme-se, não quero te magoar, nunca desejaria a você o que houve comigo e..." Saga calou-se, não deviam ter aquela conversa. Ainda não. – "Falaremos disso depois. Agora, eu apenas desejo saber, sinceramente, se realmente tem certeza. Não seu corpo, não sua mente, é para o seu coração que estou perguntando, Shura." Passou as mãos nos cabelos macios, olhou-o cheio de carinho. Shura era tão especial. Fazia com que se sentisse alguém tão especial.

O espanhol mirou os orbes azuis por algum tempo. Tinha certeza. Não era uma paixonitezinha. Havia conhecido Saga com mais cuidado que jamais conhecera outra pessoa. Abraçou-o com força e afundou o rosto no ombro dele, falando em seus ouvidos. – "Eu nunca..." – Titubeou, falar do que sentia não era algo que fazia normalmente, não era algo fácil. – "Nunca senti por alguém..." Mais hesitação, levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, numa breve carícia, e continuou – "O que estou sentindo agora." Estava um tanto inseguro, mas tentaria não demonstrar.

- "Vem." Saga pegou-o pela mão e conduziu-o até a cama do quarto. Não era luxuoso, não era algo que parecesse com um sonho, mas era o que tinham e ia fazer de tudo para que fosse bom o suficiente para Shura. – "Presumo que você não tenha..." Mordeu os lábios de leve, melhor ir direto ao assunto – "Preservativo e lubrificante?"

Shura suspirou, um tanto sem graça, e negou com a cabeça. – "Eu vim para cá apenas estudar, nunca pensei em algo além disso." Na verdade, não se julgava exatamente alguém que teria noites tórridas no seu pequeno quarto.

- "Apenas não me julgue mal." Saga tirou a carteira do bolso e retirou um pacote com camisinhas lubrificadas, deixando do lado da cama. – "Não se preocupe com nada, qualquer coisa, apenas diga." E por onde ia começar? Dizer para Shura tirar a roupa não era nada romântico. Não podia simplesmente tirar a sua e atirarem-se na cama, como Aiolos costumava fazer. Não. Sua idéia de prazer e carinho era bem diferente.

- "Não há motivo para julgar você mal." Shura sorriu levemente. Saga era um homem e tanto. Não ia ficar tendo crises por ele andar com camisinhas na carteira. Tanto melhor.

Ficaram se olhando alguns momentos até que Saga aproximou-se devagar e o beijou, lentamente, primeiro os lábios, depois foi invadindo a boca macia com a língua até que ambos estivessem com as bocas o mais coladas possível, ofegando de excitação com o beijo úmido, profundo e lento. Ficou assim, apenas beijando-o e acariciando-lhe a nuca, iria devagar, como gostaria que tivesse sido com ele.

Shura estava tenso, correspondeu ao beijo sentindo que era um tanto diferente dos outros que já dera em sua vida. Havia algo a mais. Talvez um tanto de carinho. Saga era lento e envolvente e o espanhol acabou por relaxar nos braços fortes dele. Enlaçou o pescoço morno e gemeu baixinho quando sentiu que as mãos do grego passeavam pelas suas costas nuas.

As mãos de Saga correram pela pele quente e logo alcançavam a barra do short negro do espanhol. Não podia negar que estava excitado e a obviedade de sua situação não passaria despercebida vez que estavam com os corpos colados. Ficou feliz ao sentir os dedos de Shura massageando seus ombros numa carícia doce. E arfou quando as virilidades hirtas se encontraram, encostando-se uma à outra.

O grego sorriu intimamente ao sentir o corpo do outro a estremecer lentamente. Encostou-o na cama e deitou-o gentilmente, deitando-se por cima, distribuindo beijos pelos ombros e peito. Começou a desabotoar a própria camisa e logo a jogou longe, expondo seu corpo bem cuidado. Cuidava-se muito bem. Músculos talhados por exercícios, boa alimentação e uma alma bonita. Os sapatos foram atirados em qualquer lugar, logo a seguir, e começou a sugar um mamilo com cuidado, roçando os dentes nele enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo de Shura em movimentos firmes e suaves, lentos, suas unhas roçando a pele macia.

- "Você é muito bonito, Shura. Seu gosto é bom, seu cheiro é maravilhoso, você é extremamente sedutor. Hummm." Continuou a massagear um mamilo com uma das mãos e sugou continuamente o outro até que ficasse ereto e macio, sensível. Mordiscou com gosto e inverteu. Roçou-se nele, sua calça ficando apertada demais, afastou as pernas de Shura e colocou-se no meio delas, sentindo o membro dele em plena ereção.

Shura remexeu-se um tanto sob o corpo dele ao sentir todos aqueles movimentos, uma seqüência de carícias que apreciou bastante. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior quando ele posicionou-se entre suas pernas e puxou-o um tanto, beijando-o novamente, suas próprias mãos descendo em carícias pelas costas do grego.

Saga correspondeu ao beijo em meio a um sorriso de prazer. Shura estava respondendo, e muito, a todas as suas carícias. Estava convicto de que conseguiria fazê-lo feliz. Roçou seu membro ereto nas pernas dele e ofegou. Partiu o beijo e acariciou os cabelos dele.

- "Você é perfeito. Não é apenas uma aventura. Tenha certeza disso." Parou um pouco as carícias para tirar a calça e ficou apenas com uma boxer azul escura que usava.

Shura olhava extasiado para o loiro. O corpo dele, cada vez mais em atrito com o seu. Ofegou ao ouvir as palavras dele, observando-o se livrar do resto das roupas, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Realmente, Saga era bonito demais.

- "Há várias maneiras de fazermos isso, mas quero que sinta a menor dor possível. Então apenas me deixe conduzir você." O grego beijou-o novamente e logo sua boca molhada seguia pelo corpo quase nu em lambidas e mordidas, as mãos se espalhavam por ele com cuidado e gemia quase sem perceber. Chegou na linha da cintura e ficou lambendo-lhe o umbigo e arranhando-lhe os mamilos.

O espanhol estava ofegante. Ia até tentar falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou cada sensação. Arfou ao sentir os lábios dele descendo por seu corpo, leves mordidas aqui e ali, gemidos ainda contidos escapando de ambos os lábios. E as mãos dele ainda acariciavam-no mais. Cada vez mais baixo, sentia os toques descendo cada vez mais, na linha da cintura, provocando-o, as mãos acariciando seus mamilos. Antes que percebesse murmurou um quase inaudível pedido por mais.

O loiro estava concentrado em ir devagar, em ir dando prazer ao outro aos poucos, mas a voz grossa soando em gemidos e ofegos o estava enchendo de imagens enlouquecidas de prazer insano. Suspirava e tentava não pensar na ereção pulsante que lhe dizia que fosse mais depressa. Ouviu algo que soou como Shura pedindo mais e ficou ainda mais louco de paixão. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e foi puxando o short do outro com os dentes, ajudando com as mãos, até que o outro estivesse despido e a ereção firme e bonita dele estivesse ali ao seu alcance... Deslizou um dedo pela glande e deu um beijo molhado na ponta, observando as reações do outro.

Shura voltara a abrir os olhos ao sentir que ele começava a lhe retirar a bermuda. E, com os dentes? Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, observando-o, cada vez mais corado, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos escurecendo gradativamente. Arfou ao sentir um leve toque em seu membro, um suave toque dos lábios dele em sua glande. – "Saga..." Inconscientemente moveu um tanto o quadril, querendo mais contato.

- "Vou cuidar de você." O mais velho circulou a glande macia com a língua e foi aos poucos envolvendo-a com a boca, lentamente, o calor de sua língua e lábios ia engolfando o membro dele e deslizava a língua pela extensão enquanto uma das mãos massageava os testículos e outra foi se encaminhando para os lábios de Shura, passeando pelos lábios dele, num mudo pedido. Esperava que ele soubesse o que ele, Saga, queria.

Um gemido alto foi impossível de ser contido quando Shura sentiu os lábios dele aos poucos descendo por sua ereção, a língua experiente acariciando-o lentamente, provocando-o cada vez mais. Chamou novamente pelo nome dele, os olhos semi cerrados. Suspendeu a respiração ao sentir os dedos dele tocando seus lábios, mas logo entendeu o que ele queria. Hesitou por um momento antes de começar a sugar os dígitos, umedecendo-os um tanto. Sabia que aquilo seria talvez um tanto difícil, mas queria Saga. Queria muito.

O grego aumentou os movimentos no membro dele, agora sugava em movimentos bem mais fortes, esmagando o membro com sua língua contra o céu de sua boca, sentindo o calor, o gosto, a textura, estava louco de vontade de possuí-lo, mas tinha que ser tolerante. Ouvia os gemidos mais altos. Massageou a língua de Shura com seus dedos, deixando-os molhados e acariciou as coxas firmes e bonitas.

Era provocação demais, os toques do grego tão bons. Shura arfou. Cada toque fazendo-o perder o controle, os dedos dele brincando com sua língua, depois descendo, acariciando-o mais.

Saga por fim começou a ir e vir com a boca, em movimentos em variados ritmos, sugando com mais ardor enquanto um dedo massageava a entrada dele, circulava a abertura tão desejada e por fim adentrou, sentindo como era tão apertado e imaginando que teria que ter muito cuidado para não ferir aquele corpo. Sentiu Shura estremecer.

O espanhol não sabia no que prestar atenção. Se na cascata de fios dourados cobrindo-o e espalhados na cama, se na boca que subia e descia, se no pequeno desconforto que sentia com os dedos de Saga tocando-o... Arfou, não reprimindo um gemido baixo quando sentiu aquele digito adentrando seu corpo. Respirou fundo, buscando se concentrar nas demais carícias. Não foi tão difícil assim se distrair e logo se acostumou com aquilo, perdendo-se novamente nas sensações boas que tinha.

O mais velho estava sendo carinhoso e cuidadoso e continuou com os movimentos, não tão rápidos, para que tudo não acabasse tão cedo. Girou o dígito dentro do outro em leves movimentos, preparando-o de jeito cuidadoso. Foi abrindo espaço e logo introduzia outro dígito, girando-os lentamente, gemendo no meio da felação com a sensação de aperto, umidade e calor, estava ficando difícil se controlar. Ouvia os gemidos dele e começou a se esfregar na cama, um tanto louco por alívio.

Shura suspirou. Os toques em seu interior causavam apenas um tanto de desconforto, quase anulado pela carícia contínua em sua virilidade. Mordeu os lábios ao sentir que o outro continuava. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, buscando controlar aquele tanto de dor. Por fim voltou os olhos para Saga. Não importava se estava doendo. Tinha certeza, como de poucas coisas, que o queria, naquele exato momento. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos dele, repuxando-os um tanto, para enfim dizer, num tom baixo.

- "Mais depressa... Quero... Agora..." Nem sabia de onde tirara coragem para ser tão explícito.

Saga apenas olhou-o ao sentir o toque nos cabelos e viu fogo nos olhos verdes. Fogo puro. Seu desejo quase explodiu. Sabia o que era aquela ânsia, mas não podia, ainda não. Poderia machucá-lo e não queria isso. Parou um pouco o que fazia e deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do membro.

- "Temos que ir devagar. Posso te machucar se não fizer tudo com calma. Confie em mim." - Foi-se erguendo em direção ao outro, roçando a ereção pulsante nas pernas dele e alcançou a boca macia, beijando-o uma vez mais, com volúpia.

Shura soltou uma pequena exclamação quando ele parou a carícia, mas logo se atentou ao que ele dizia. Sim, ele estava certo afinal. Entregou-se ao beijo, enlaçando novamente o pescoço dele, totalmente distraído.

O espanhol partiu o toque ao sentir outro dígito juntando-se aos outros, dessa vez doera mais. Ofegou, afundando a cabeça nos travesseiros, os olhos fechados, buscando controlar-se um pouco.

Saga aproveitara que suas ereções se tocaram um tanto para acrescentar outro dígito e dessa vez viu que o desconforto fora bem maior. – "Calma, apenas confie em mim." Desceu os lábios sobre os dele, outra vez, apaixonadamente.

Shura escutou o que Saga disse e meneou a cabeça, concordando, abrindo novamente os olhos. A dor incômoda, mas aos poucos passando. Respirou fundo, fixando o olhar nos azuis de Saga e murmurou novamente que o queria.

Saga deu-lhe um selinho e beijou-lhe as faces, o queixo e fez carinhos mais um tanto, sentindo a virilidade dele imprensada entre os corpos, roçou seu corpo no dele fazendo-o gemer e continuou movendo os dedos lentamente dentro dele, até que achasse que já estava um tanto mais relaxado.

O moreno sentia cada movimento, suaves beijos, toques, carinhos, o atrito do corpo dele com o seu o estava enlouquecendo. Estava disposto a prosseguir.

– "Vire de costas para mim, vai doer menos." Saga sabia por experiência própria. Olhou um tanto apaixonado.

Quando ouviu as palavras de Saga, o aluno corou novamente, mordendo o lábio, mas acabou por concordar, girando um tanto o corpo, ficando de bruços na cama. Sentia-se um tanto vulnerável demais, mas confiava em Saga.

O grego gemeu ao ver o corpo dele tão lindo perto do seu e retirou um tanto apressadamente a roupa de baixo, preparando-se. Pegou o preservativo e ajeitou-o. Deitou sobre ele e acariciou seus ombros e costas com beijos. Afastou seu cabelo e falou em seu ouvido. – "Se doer muito, avise que irei mais devagar. Não quero que sofra, tudo bem?"

Shura murmurou uma baixa concordância. Estava bem além de nervoso. Sentia o corpo mais próximo ao seu, leves beijos em suas costas, mas não conseguia não ficar tenso.

Saga ajeitou o corpo do espanhol, erguendo-o um pouco, colocando-o quase que de quatro sobre a cama e falando carinhosamente que daquele jeito seria melhor e que não queria de maneira alguma que ele se sentisse envergonhado. Afastou as pernas do outro e posicionou-se entre as nádegas firmes, começando a penetrá-lo e massageando-lhe os ombros e também o membro ereto para minorar a dor que sabia que ele sentia.

O espanhol trancou a respiração. Abaixou a cabeça, não conseguindo suprimir um gemido alto de dor quando sentiu o corpo dele começando a abrir passagem. Mordeu os próprios lábios, silenciando-se, e crispou as mãos. Diabos! Doía. Simplesmente doía. Mesmo a carícia em seu membro não adiantava tanto. Temeu que o outro o achasse um idiota.

O professor suspirou de prazer ao sentir-se tão apertado, mas não descuidou de Shura. Viu-o sentir dor, sabia que doía e por vezes muito. Shura estava nervoso, o que fazia tudo um pouco mais difícil. Parou um pouco e afagou-o com os lábios em sua pele morna. – "Vamos devagar. Eu sei que dói. Depois poderemos inverter as posições. Vai melhorar, apenas tente ficar calmo."

Shura suspirou, sentindo que ele parava um tanto os movimentos e beijava de leve seu corpo. Escutou o que ele dizia e concordou, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, acalmando-se e buscando relaxar um tanto o corpo. Aos poucos a dor diminuiu um tanto e murmurou um 'continue' seguido por um ofegar.

O loiro tocou-o com os dedos nos ombros e rosto, acariciando-o e aumentou o ritmo no membro túrgido, entrando cada vez mais no corpo apertado. Quase não agüentava de prazer, mas tinha que ir devagar. Por fim entrou todo dentro dele e gemeu baixo, fechando os olhos. – "Você é incrivelmente gostoso." Um murmúrio leve.

Shura tinha certeza que não poderia ter escolhido outro homem senão Saga para sua primeira vez. Ele era carinhoso, gentil e respeitador. Não se sentia mais envergonhado, embora ainda corado. A carícia cada vez mais intensa em seu membro começava a surtir efeito, alguns tímidos gemidos escapando. Suspirou ao sentir que ele parava de se mover e apenas o acarinhava. Sentia-se bem com ele. Virou um tanto o rosto, observando-o. – "Me beija..." Pediu baixinho. Sentia necessidade dos lábios dele.

- "Vem cá." Saga puxou-o com carinho até que ele estivesse praticamente colado em seu peito ambos de joelhos sobre a cama e virou-lhe o rosto, encarando-o. – "Olha pra mim..." De olhos abertos colou os lábios nos dele, movendo a língua na dele e olhando o que lhe causava, soltou o rosto dele e com a mão livre enlaçou-lhe a cintura, começando a ir e vir enquanto aprofundava o beijo, sem quebrar o contato visual, bem devagarinho, arrepiando-se inteiro de prazer.

Shura correspondia sem hesitar, correntes arrepiantes de excitação e gemidos tomando-lhe os pensamentos. Saga era tudo, menos agressivo e as carícias eram deliciosas de sentir. O corpo perfeito do grego começou a ir e vir, lentamente. O espanhol ofegou por entre o beijo, tentando distrair-se o máximo que podia, acostumando-se devagar com o volume dentro de si.

Continuaram daquele jeito por algum tempo e logo Shura gemia mais que qualquer outra coisa. As mãos de Saga percorriam-no inteiro, o espanhol encostara a cabeça num dos ombros do grego, que atacava-lhe o pescoço com chupões e mordidas. Era excitante e os quadris pareciam unidos num embalo lento e sensual. Não havia mais dor e Saga percebeu.

O loiro alto partiu um dos muitos beijos e sorriu para Shura. Devagarinho foi aumentando o ritmo, sentindo-se tão apertado que poderia atingir o clímax facilmente. – "Relaxe o máximo possível, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa." Beijou-o levemente e segurou firme o quadril dele, apertando o membro com mais força, ouvindo-o gemer e puxou-o de uma vez contra si, indo bem fundo e gemeu bastante alto ao sentir-se inteiramente apertado pelo corpo do outro, mordeu de leve o ombro firme e arquejou, sentindo prazer, e muito.

Shura nem conseguia pensar, o grego se impulsionara todo contra si, adentrando-o completamente. O gemido solto pelo espanhol foi quase um grito, mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir um prazer maior do que o que já principiava a sentir. Arqueou o corpo, gemendo alto, chamando o nome de Saga novamente.

- "Vai ficar ainda melhor, mova-se comigo, contra meu corpo, para que eu possa te penetrar bem fundo, cada vez mais rápido, até que você se entregue para mim. Vou te dar prazer, todo que eu puder. Confia em mim."

O aluno não acreditava que estava tendo aquela quase conversa. Por Zeus, se fosse em outra ocasião acharia tudo muito explícito, mas na voz densa e grossa em seus ouvidos era desesperadamente sexy ouvir aquilo. Inclinou mais a cabeça para trás, sentindo que o outro ondeava os quadris em movimentos curtos, mais rápidos, segurando-o, ensinando-o a mover-se no ritmo dele, contra ele, unindo cada vez mais os corpos, gemiam incontrolavelmente.

- "Mais, Saga... Mais..." E nunca na vida pensou que diria aquilo daquele jeito, para alguém. Sua voz era um gemido, um ofego, seu corpo encaixado no do outro, sendo tomado pelo outro, as mãos de Saga fazendo carícias insuportáveis de tão boas. Seu membro sendo manipulado de um jeito que lhe dava quase prazer extremo.

Saga ouviu o que ele dizia e entregou-se às sensações. Sabia que Shura não sentia nada que não fosse prazer. Alternou o ritmo, lento, rápido, fundo, raso, deixando ambos numa confusão de desejo, ânsia e desespero. Por fim seu corpo pedia, implorava, e mordeu os lábios ao sentir ondas de prazer cada vez mais fortes. – "Vem... Mais... Mais pra mim... Muito mais..." Estocava Shura com força e velocidade, acariciava-o com maestria, e masturbava-o com desejo, queria vê-lo sentir todo o prazer que estava sentindo também. Foi gemendo cada vez mais e gemendo perdendo o controle a cada estocada, enlouquecido de prazer e paixão, mordeu-o quando as primeiras ondas de prazer começaram. Não ia durar muito.

Para Shura, era enlouquecedor. Enquanto Saga o penetrava rapidamente, profundamente, acariciava-o no mesmo ritmo. Gemia cada vez mais alto, totalmente sem controle. Não imaginara, nunca imaginara, que poderia ser tão.. Tão bom. Arfava, perdido também, ouvindo os sons de Saga. Se perdendo... E cada vez mais. Crispou as mãos, agarrando as coxas firmes de Saga que iam e vinham contra ele, os gemidos mais altos a cada movimento do grego, o nome dele entre os sons que soltava. Seu corpo arqueou totalmente quando sentiu choques percorrendo-o. Seu interior se retesou cada vez mais, não podia... Não mais.. Se controlar... Por fim se deixou ir, quase gritando, o corpo amolecendo completamente, uma sensação de plenitude.

Saga gemeu baixo. Shura estava indo com ele, no ritmo dos dois, tão bonito e tão excitante. Ouvia os sons que ele produzia e aquilo o excitava ainda mais. Não parou de se mover, nem com as carícias, até que o outro gemeu, melhor dizendo quase gritou, sentiu o prazer dele umedecer suas mãos e sentiu o corpo dele estrangular seu membro, quase impedindo-o de se mover dentro daquele calor tão delicioso. Precisou de apenas mais parcos movimentos para sentir o clímax levá-lo e praticamente deixou de respirar, arquejante, sentindo-se estremecer e logo praticamente caía em cima do outro. Beijou-lhe as costas e gemeu o nome dele. – "S-Shura... E-eu... T-tão..." O grego abraçou-se no belo moreno e pegou mechas do cabelo dele, enroscando os dedos nelas. Esperou um pouco e retirou-se dele com cuidado.

Em poucos movimentos Shura pôde sentir o prazer de Saga vir em ondas e ambos caíram sobre o colchão, arfando. De olhos fechados ainda, tentava se acalmar. Sentiu um leve beijo nas costas, carícias em seus cabelos, alguns murmúrios. Sorriu de leve, descansando, suspirando baixinho quando o sentiu deixar seu corpo.

Saga deu-lhe um beijo na face corada e foi ao banheiro livrar-se do preservativo. Jogou água no rosto e voltou, entorpecido das sensações e sorriu para ele. – "Feliz?"

* * *

Nota das autoras: Sim, nós demoramos. Infelizmente as coisas não andam muito fáceis. Espero que não tenham desistido de acompanhar, pois a história é bem boazinha, ao menos nós duas achamos. Espero que o lemon esteja romantico e bonito o suficiente. E, que será que vai acontecer agora? Será que serão descobertos? E Aiolos? Vai virar o jogo e acabar com a carreira de Saga? Expulsar Shura da universidade? Leiam e descubram. Grande abraço e obrigada por lerem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aprendendo a Viver**

Fanfic em parceria de Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Casal: Saga e Shura

Gênero Yaoi

Capítulo VII

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, Long Jump, Playarte... etc, etc, etc.

AVISO: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Shura virou-se, observando-o quando ele voltou. Escutou a pergunta e sorriu um tanto – "E cansado."

Saga andou até ele e o beijou na boca, com carinho, acabando por deitar em cima dele, unindo os corpos ainda quentes num abraço apaixonado. – "Também estou cansado. Mas não sei se poderia dormir aqui, o que dirão de você? Talvez seja melhor eu ir."

Shura desviou o olhar, embora estivesse adorando o peso dele em cima de si. Sabia que Saga estava certo, não seria bom se descobrissem, seria muito ruim para ambos.

Saga tinha medo de prejudicar Shura e a si próprio. Talvez... – "Quer vir para minha casa?

O espanhol ergueu uma sobrancelha, em dúvida. - "Sua casa?"

- "Digamos que eu não sou exatamente um pobre professor tanto quanto faço parecer... É apenas um subterfúgio para afastar pessoas erradas. Você não se enquadra em "pessoas erradas". Apesar de residir por perto num pequeno apartamento, eu tenho uma casa. Um pouco mais longe. Fica perto da praia. Talvez você goste. Quer vir? Pode tomar banho lá e podemos jantar juntos." Sorriu de modo meigo, em sua mente queria era ficar com ele o máximo de tempo possível.

O espanhol suspirou, pensando um tanto. Ocorreu-lhe que não gostaria de se afastar de Saga, pelo menos não por enquanto. Estavam no dormitório dos alunos e o grego realmente não podia ficar por lá. Passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, numa breve carícia e apenas encarou-o por algum tempo, por fim acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. O que tinha a perder indo com ele?

- "Que bom! Pegue algumas roupas e, se quer saber, podia ficar comigo uns dias, isto é, se lhe apetecer a idéia." Disfarçou o melhor possível o quanto ficou inseguro ao perguntar sobre aquilo.

- "Realmente não sei, Saga. Quando eu vier para o campus pode ser complicado. Seria estranho chegar junto com você, podem perceber." Demorou um pouco para responder, mas era o que pensava.

- "Admito que você tem razão, mas então, ao menos de hoje para amanhã?"

- "De acordo."

- "Vamos nos vestir então."

- "Concordo, só que..." O espanhol levantou-se da cama - "Creio que seria bom uma ducha antes." Pegou algumas roupas no armário,colocou em uma mochila. Pegou outras e se dirigiu ao banheiro, sob os olhares de Saga.

- "Hum, acho que vou com você, se não se importar."

Shura parou na porta do banheiro, virando-se para ele. - "É meio apertado."

- "Sem problemas."

- "Como queira." Escondeu um meio sorriso. entrando no cômodo logo após, colocando as roupas ao lado e ligando o chuveiro.

Saga sorriu para si mesmo e foi atrás dele, sem cerimônia entrou junto com ele no box, era um tanto apertado e nem se dignou pedir licença, abraçou-o e beijou-o novamente, com fervor, sendo correspondido na mesma medida e depois soltou o aluno, pegando o sabonete. - "Adorei esse box apertadinho."

- "Imagino..." Shura descobriu-se com algum humor e deu um sorriso de canto, começando a tomar banho.

- "Você é lindo, mas deixe-me parar por aqui antes que isso deixe de ser um banho." O loiro ensaboou-se, ensaboou o outro sorrindo e depois molhou ambos de todo jeito possível, brincando feliz, parecia uma criança.

- "Saga!" Shura não estava acreditando. Aquele homem era... Apaixonante. A risada dele tinha vida, muita vida. Tomaram o banho entre brincadeiras e o espanhol pensou que realmente Saga o surpreendia a toda hora. Sem pensar, deu-lhe um selinho antes de sair do box, enrolando-se numa toalha.

- "Hum, Shura..." Saga saiu logo depois dele e foram para o quarto. Prendeu os cabelos e ficou mais sério um pouco.

- "Que foi, Saga?" Shura juntava algumas coisas e dava uma olhada em tudo por ali. Parou e prestou atenção ao outro quando notou o silêncio dele. Saga parecia um pouco preocupado.

- "Só para você saber, por mim estamos namorando. Isso é, se estiver interessado. Não sou exatamente de sair por aí e dar adeus depois." Sorriu tentando disfarçar o tremor no corpo, queria que o outro quisesse.

Shura não respondeu de imediato, apenas colocou uma calça jeans e uma camisa regata preta e foi calçando os sapatos enquanto pensava. Observou o grego por um momento, achando graça no aparente nervosismo dele, mas acabando por concordar. – "Concordo."

Saga abriu um sorriso belíssimo enquanto berrava de alegria em pensamento. – "Eu nem acredito, mas chega de rasgar seda ou você vai começar a achar que sou um fraco. Vamos? Bem, acho que eu saio primeiro. Ou talvez você sai. Não sei ao certo. Acabo de pensar que fizemos um pequeno escândalo falado aqui. Será que alguém NÃO ouviu?" Riu baixo querendo um buraco para se esconder.

O espanhol simplesmente corou lembrando dos gemidos altos, principalmente quando... Hum, melhor não pensar naquilo de novo ou ficaria... Excitado. Suspirou se dando conta de que haviam sim feito um pequeno escândalo, para dizer o mínimo. Tinha que se lembrar de calar a boca de ambos nas próximas vezes. Próximas vezes. Melhor desviar os pensamentos. – "Acho que eu saio primeiro para ver se tem alguém lá fora." – Caminhou até a porta.

- "Está bem. Vou ficar observando. Se estiver tudo ok, apenas siga andando e o seguirei depois. Se houver problemas, volte para cá e ficamos aqui. De acordo?"

- "Certo." Shura retomou a expressão indiferente de sempre, abriu a porta, a mochila no ombro. Estranhamente ninguém por perto, mas ouvia certo barulho dos outros quartos. Paciência... Melhor sair de uma vez. Continuou andando, esperando que o grego o seguisse.

Saga aguardou um pouco. Quando Shura não voltou, saiu do quarto, trancou a porta e o procurou nos arredores. Foi seguindo-o até uns dois blocos de distância e se aproximou, entregando a chave. - "Shura, acho que podemos ir até meu carro agora."

O espanhol concordou e seguiram um tanto tensos, estavam um pouco preocupados, talvez muito, com as consequências se alguém fizesse a mais mínima idéia do que eram um casal. Logo entravam no carro e Saga saiu dirigindo em direção a um bairro mais distante. Conversaram levemente sobre assuntos acadêmicos e chegaram a um lugar que Shura reconheceu logo, com assombro.

- "Você mora em Plaka?"

- "Algum problema?"

- "Não me disse que morava no bairro da elite de Atenas." Shura pensou que quando Saga dissera que não era exatamente um pobre professor esquecera de mencionar que morava num dos bairros mais elitistas de Atenas.

- "Isso importa para você?" Saga suspirou.

- "Na verdade, não." Era uma bela casa, branca, como de hábito pelo mediterrâneo.

- "Espero que goste, Shura."

- "É sua casa, acho que vou gostar." Por que dissera aquilo? Entraram na casa, muito bem cuidada, arrumada, uma fragrância agradável dentro dela. Flores em jarros, frutas. - "Muito bem arrumado, nem parece você."

- "Ora, vamos, tenho empregados." Saga respondeu um tanto sem graça.

- "Há sempre tanta gente assim na rua? E, tão poucos carros?"

- "É um bairro diferente. As ruas são bem estreitas, como você viu. É possível achar lojas abertas o tempo todo, praticamente. Há também tabernas, comida rápida, ou seja..."

- "Interessa aos turistas."

- "Exatamente. E, muitos acham que por aqui é possível enxergar a transição entre nossa Atenas moderna e uma mais antiga, de nossa história de tradição mediterrânea oriental. Entende?"

- "Sim, Professor..." Shura olhou-o com certo ar de galhofa.

- "Ei! Você não era o mal humorado de nosso relacionamento?" Saga foi espiar a cozinha.

- "Talvez seja, apenas gostei de ver como aprecia a história de seu país e de falar sobre isso. É bom ter raízes." Suspirou meio triste. - "Acho que já lhe contei por que eu quero tanto terminar meu curso."

- "Achará sua história, Shura. Eu ajudarei no que puder, eu prometo, mesmo que não fiquemos juntos. Você é uma boa pessoa. Estou com fome." Saga respondeu e pegou alguns ingredientes na geladeira.

- "Obrigado." Ficou observando-o. - "Fome?"

- "O motivo provavelmente é você." O loiro alto riu um tanto. - "Quer comer uma macarronada? Não sou nenhum chef de cozinha mas meu molho a la bolonhesa é ótimo. Gosta de vinho? Tem idade para beber?" Sorriu zombeteiro, estava meio nervoso.

- "Macarronada? Eu gostaria sim e, deixe de patetices. Tenho idade para muitas coisas."

- "Tem idade para se apaixonar, Shura?" Um olhar denso de Saga e Shura se aproximou.

- "Por que a pergunta?"

- "Não sei." Saga parou o que fazia e olhou-o com mais atenção.

O espanhol mirou os orbes muito azuis e, contra toda sua timidez, aproximou-se dele e o abraçou, encostando o queixo num dos ombros dele de modo a ficar perto dos ouvidos dele. - "Tem idade para compreender que não é fácil para mim?"

- "Tudo bem." Saga deu-lhe um beijo na face e ficou mais sério. - "Vamos devagar, ok?"

- "Não ponha muita pimenta no molho." Shura afastou-se um pouco e observou

- "Por que acha que eu gosto de pimenta? Foi você quem pediu steak au poivre no restaurante de Camus."

- "Não gosta? Ah, deixemos de conversas vazias, quer ajuda com a macarronada?"

- "Não é conversa vazia, estamos nos conhecendo ao modo masculino e, creio que não preciso de ajuda."

- "Ao modo masculino?"

- "Sim, sexo primeiro, entendimento romântico depois." Saga tentou ficar sério mas sorriu de leve. - "Não se ofenda, o mundo do amor homossexual masculino não é como o mundo heterossexual. Não ficamos meia hora decidindo se dizemos que o cabelo é bonito ou se convidamos para um motel. Simplesmente vamos lá, damos um beijo e seja o que o outro quiser."

- "Por que não fez assim comigo, então? Por que esperou?" Shura franziu o cenho. Conhecera poucos homens tão diretos quanto Saga e apreciava o jeito dele ser tão franco.

- "Por que eu realmente queria conhecer você."

- "Gostei disso." Shura suspirou e ficaram se olhando naquele enlevo estranho de quem está apaixonado.

- "Vá se estirar no sofá, pode servir drinks para nós dois ou pegar sucos prontos ali no bar. É pequeno mas tem boas bebidas. Gosta de ouzo?"

- "Vou ficar mal acostumado. Ok, vamos beber ouzo, me deu vontade." Shura saiu da cozinha e foi providenciar a bebida.

- "Por mim, tudo bem." Saga cantarolou um pouco, pôs água para ferver, escolheu uma massa na despensa e separou carne congelada moída, extrato de tomate e temperos e ervas. Pôs a carne no microondas para descongelar e sorriu.

Shura serviu as bebidas em copos bonitos e esperou pelo outro, pensando que Saga parecia feliz. Sorriu um tanto e pensou novamente no que tinha acontecido. Ainda não acreditava que tivera coragem de fazer aquilo, mas também, não se arrependia, nem um pouco.

- "Gostaria de visitar pontos turísticos da Grécia? Podemos ir andar no parthenon."

- "Seria bom, não tive tempo de ver muita coisa desde que cheguei."

- "Eu vou adorar mostrar tudo de bom que há na Grécia, incluindo-me na lista." Saga abriu um sorriso vibrante.

- "Tão modesto." Shura também sorriu um pouco.

- "E não sou?" Saga ficou um pouco mais sério e mordeu os lábios de leve.

- "Que foi?"

- "Shura, será que você pode me dizer por que me escolheu para..." Corou um tanto e fechou os olhos - "Para ser..." Inspirou e expirou lentamente - "Para ser seu primeiro."

Shura corou também, abaixando a cabeça. Não sabia dizer com certeza, mas não podia deixá-lo sem resposta. Pensou um pouco. - "Nunca me prendi a ninguém em minha vida e, mesmo não querendo, naquele dia que conheci você, algo pareceu diferente. Quando Aiolos apareceu, acho que comecei a me envolver. E então, à noite, você sabe o que aconteceu. Não pude evitar de me preocupar com você, apesar de tudo, e acabei vendo as fotos em seu quarto, com ele."

- "O que achou delas?"

- "Sinceramente, você não parecia muito feliz, apesar do seu sorriso. Ele não era como os que eu vejo quando..." Mordeu os lábios de leve.

- "São diferentes dos que dou a você."

- "Exatamente."

- "É que agora estou realmente feliz, Shura."

O espanhol ficou sem graça, mas alegre. E resolveu terminar de dizer como se sentia. - "Se quer mesmo saber, simplificando, você me envolveu, Saga, com seu jeito de ser, sua inteligência, seu cuidado comigo quando eu era apenas seu aluno e, mesmo que eu não saiba ainda, ao certo, o que isso pode vir a ser, sei que sinto algo por você. Se quiser me contar o que houve com você e Aiolos, não vou julgá-lo." Resolveu ser o mais sincero possível, não havia motivos para mentir.

- "Aiolos..." Saga suspirou fundo e encarou o outro - "Shura, se eu lhe disser que fui feliz apenas por parcos momentos com ele você acreditaria?" - Uma sombra triste no rosto do professor - "Não foi algo agradável. Ele foi meu primeiro, não foi delicado."

A face de Shura demonstrava um tanto de raiva. Como alguém podia machucar outra pessoa daquele jeito?

Só que Saga havia ouvido atentamente o que Shura dissera antes e resolveu reinstalar o clima mais ameno. Sorriu docemente. - "Sente algo por mim?"

- "Deixe de estultice, obviamente que sim." Mesmo com palavras não muito leves, sua face tinha um sorriso suave.

- "Você é mesmo especial. Aliás, muito especial." Aproximou-se do espanhol e deu-lhe um selinho terno. - "Depois podemos descobrir juntos como você se sentiria sendo... Bem, sendo logo direto, tomando-me para você. Vou ver o macarrão." Não esperou resposta e foi para a cozinha.

Shura agradeceu aos céus que ele tivesse saído sem esperar pela resposta. Não pensara nisso ainda. Era tudo tão novo. Como será que iria se sentir naquela situação? Pensou em Saga sob si, gemendo como o ouvira gemer e simplesmente seus instintos responderam imediatamente. Mordeu os lábios. Se somente pensar naquilo o deixava daquele jeito... Ao mesmo tempo, e se magoasse Saga? Se não fosse do jeito que deveria ser? Se ele realmente sentira o que dissera sentir, com Aiolos, tinha receio de fazer algo errado e magoá-lo, de alguma forma. Acabou levantando-se, silenciosamente indo até a porta da cozinha, observando-o de longe.

Saga fazia a comida com alegria. Nem mesmo se deu conta da presença de Shura por ali. O grego testou o ponto do macarrão, fritou temperos e jogou a carne dentro, mexendo e dourando-a, até que cozinhasse. Colocou o molho de tomate, acrescentou sal, um pouco de água e ervas cheirosas. Provou o gosto e sorriu.

O espanhol observava-o se movendo, preparando a comida, um tanto pensativo ainda sobre o que ele havia dito.

O loiro alto só percebeu que Shura estava lá quando foi separar os pratos. - "Está pronto. Quer comer aqui na cozinha? Se não, podemos sentar à mesa ali na saleta, ver filmes depois, dormir também não é má ideia.

- "Podemos comer aqui mesmo. O cheiro está ótimo." Sorriu de canto.

- "Hum, está bom! Quer?" Provava o molho parecendo uma criança com brigadeiro e estendeu a colher de pau com molho para o outro. - "Sabe que fica lindo aí parado?"

- "E você fica ótimo de mestre cuca, além de também ficar lindo, mesmo que não pare um minuto." O espanhol pegou a colher, provando. - "Ei, isto está realmente bem bom mesmo."

- "Eu sou lindo? Jura? Vamos comer!" Saga sorriu, estava bem contente. Colocou pratos, copos e talheres, arrumou a massa num refratário e trouxe tudo fumegando para a mesa da cozinha. - "Recupere suas energias, pode vir a precisar delas." Um tom ligeiramente sensual.

- "Engraçadinho. Como se não soubesse que é lindo." Fez uma pausa fingindo não ter ouvido o restante do diálogo, mas por fim sorriu, inclinando a cabeça e apoiando-a numa das mãos, observando Saga por um momento.

- "Acho que você gostou da idéia. Já lhe contei que sou um tanto animado? Gosta de dançar?" Comeu um pouco da comida e completou - "Podemos tentar uma valsa outra hora, talvez um techno?"

- "Você pensa enquanto fala ou não dá tempo?" Ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo o jeito dele. Era uma verdadeira metralhadora verbal. Pensou um tempo, provando a massa e achando muito bom. - "Dançar? Não faço isso muito bem."

- "Então, quem sabe dança do ventre? Garanto que de balanço de quadril nós entendemos muito." Deu uma gargalhada sincera.

Shura não conseguiu não rir junto, balançando um tanto a cabeça.

- "É, fazia tempo que eu não ria assim." Saga suspirou.

O espanhol observou-o por um momento e então levou uma mão até o rosto dele, acariciando-o de leve e então voltando a comer.

- "Acho que vou gostar de você mais do que pensava..." Saga foi terminando a refeição perdido em pensamentos. Sentia-se tão íntimo dele. - "Teremos que nos manter bem distantes nas aulas ou vão perceber. Não sou muito bom em esconder meus sentimentos."

- "Eu entendo, acho que seria melhor mesmo. Não queremos problemas."

- "Conseguiremos. Acabou? Podemos ir deitar um pouco. Na verdade, só tem uma cama aqui, mas se quiser posso dormir na sala."

- "É cama de solteiro?"

- "Não, sou espaçoso demais para dormir numa cama de solteiro."

- "Então, sendo bem direto: deitar na sala? Pelos deuses Saga, a casa é sua. Deixe de absurdos." Shura balançou a cabeça numa negativa firme. - "Não vejo problema algum em dormir com você."

- "Dividiria a cama comigo? Eu ia gostar."

- "Ficou surdo? Já fizemos mais que dividir uma cama."

- "Está bem! Sem mais discussões quanto a isso." Sorriu enquanto via Shura recolher toda a louça e levar para a cozinha. - "Ei, podia deixar aí."

- "Já morei sozinho. Isso é simples." Entrou na cozinha, lavou tudo, arrumou, acomodou a comida que restara em potes próprios e colocou na geladeira.

- "Você daria uma ótima esposa."

- "Vai à merda, Saga."

- "Nossa, que gênio difícil. Estamos tão íntimos que já está me xingando?"

- "Desculpe. É que eu lembro de algumas coisas."

- "Quer falar a respeito?" Entraram no quarto, a cama era até bem grande e Saga tirou os sapatos, a camisa, a calça e ficou só de roupa íntima vendo Shura arquear uma sobrancelha.

- "Não. Eu não quero falar a respeito."

- "Eu durmo pelado, só estou de roupa de baixo por sua causa." Um sorriso destruidor do loiro.

- "Tudo bem." Shura despiu-se igualmente e deitou do lado dele, com um suspiro, estava cansado. - "Vamos dormir?"

- "Por que, tem outras idéias?" Saga sorriu olhando-o de canto de olho."

- "Vamos dormir." Shura pensou que aquele homem era impossível.

- "Alguém por acaso já o chamou de mulherzinha?"

- "Eu disse que não quero falar a respeito."

- "Está bem. Você daria um ótimo marido." Saga achou melhor ignorar o assunto. - "Como faremos amanhã? Acho que só nos veremos no almoço. Se bem que, talvez não, tenho trabalhos para conferir. Você podia almoçar comigo na minha sala, mas creio que se começarmos a chamar a atenção será problemático. Tínhamos que ser professor e você aluno? Sinto por isso. Nada podemos fazer, é um fato, mas hoje é quinta-feira, se quiser, podemos viajar no final de semana e ficarmos juntos."

- "Já percebeu que planejou os próximos quatro dias sem que eu tenha respondido sequer à sua primeira pergunta? Quer me enlouquecer?"

- "Sou animado, já disse."

- "Certo. Agora, vamos dormir, você cansa qualquer um."

- "Isso é uma crítica?"

- "Boa noite, Saga." Shura estava virado de costas para ele e sorriu de canto. Grego realmente impossível.

* * *

Nota da autora: Peço desculpas aos leitores, mas realmente, não temos tido muito tempo. Como eu já disse, Akane é pré-vestibulanda e eu sempre enlouqueço no final do ano. O capítulo demorou, mas creio que ficou bem bonito. A viagem de Saga e Shura, um novo encontro com Aiolos e muita confusão vem por aí. Por favor não desistam da fanfic, porque eu não desisti dela, apenas que vai em ritmo mais lento do que gostaríamos. Abraços a todos e muito obrigada pelos incentivos via msn da Kakau, da própria Akane, da Nina e também por MPs.


	8. Chapter 8

**APRENDENDO A VIVER**

**Fanfiction de Shiryu Mitsuko**

Fanfic sem juízo e conjunta de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Romance

Personagens: Saga, Shura, Aiolos, Kanon, Shaka, Julian Solo e quantos mais der vontade de a gente colocar. Casais? Ah, não querem que eu estrague as surpresas não é mesmo?

Direitos Autorais: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.

Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, nos poupem de flammers mal educados que temos mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumamos retratar, são do gosto pessoal das ficwriters. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o nosso trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

**NOTÍCIA IMPORTANTE:**

**Demoramos muito, mas valeu à pena. Akane passou no vestibular para o curso que queria, na Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul. Um grande feito, para uma grande pessoa. Meus elogios para minha parceira, amiga, amada e sincera gratidão por ela haver me escolhido, dentre tantas pessoas do mundo para partilhar um tanto do muito que ela é. Este capítulo é o reinício de nossas postagens das fanfictions em parceria. Obrigada a todos. Com carinho da ShiryuForever94.**

**CENAS DO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

- "Certo. Agora, vamos dormir, você cansa qualquer um."

- "Isso é uma crítica?"

- "Boa noite, Saga." Shura estava virado de costas para ele e sorriu de canto. Grego realmente impossível.

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

- "Poxa, boa noite? Assim, sem nem beijinho?"

- "Saga, foi um dia longo." Shura na verdade estava achando hilário o jeito do outro falar.

- "Só um beijo." Saga tocou no ombro do namorado e viu-o se virar com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- "Tudo bem." Shura aproximou os lábios dos de Saga e beijou-o, sentindo as mãos dele o abraçarem e puxarem para mais e mais perto. Sentia o cheiro masculino dele, sentia a pele quente na sua, sentia... Desejo.

- "Boa noite, Shura." Saga riu levemente ao partir o toque e suspirou. - "Vai dormir mesmo?"

- "Alguma outra coisa para fazermos?" Shura ofegava, levemente, os corpos quase nus estavam perto. Muito perto.

- "Perdeu o sono, espanhol?"

- "Talvez."

Saga sorriu novamente e, sem maiores delongas, deitou em cima do corpo do namorado, roubando-lhe o fôlego no primeiro de vários beijos que trocariam noite adentro.

OoOoOoO

- "Bom dia!" Saga terminava de preparar o café da manhã, estava bem feliz. - "Dormiu bem?"

- "As horas que dormi foram boas sim." Shura sentou-se à mesa, observando o grego alto. Um furacão grego, isso sim.

- "Decidiu sobre a viagem?"

- "Que viagem?"

- "No final de semana, falei ontem com você a respeito." Saga serviu as panquecas com mel, deitou o leite na jarra de louça, pegou a garrafa térmica com o café e dispôs alguns queijos e pães na mesa.

- "Desse jeito não sobra espaço para o almoço."

- "Gastamos muita energia, não acha?" Saga começou a comer com um olhar de canto e um ar de galhofa.

- "Concordo." Shura começou a comer e pensava sobre como iriam se portar dali por diante. - "Temos que manter distância segura no campus."

- "Por mim, tudo bem, desde que não mantenhamos distância alguma de noite..."

- "Eu não posso passar as noites com você, preciso estudar. Sem falar que se for igual à noite de ontem, vou ter uma estafa em pouco tempo."

- "Dia sim, dia não?"

- "Saga!"

- "Estou apaixonado, Shura, acha que vou esperar uma semana ou mais para ter você em meus braços?" O olhar de Saga era sincero e cheio de sentimento.

Shura escutou o que ele disse, quase corando, mas apenas olhando-o curioso. Pensou na viagem. Não sabia se deveria, não havia planejado nada daquilo nem de longe quando fora para o campus. Ora, já tinha feito um monte de coisas que não tinha feito antes. - "Viajaremos no final de semana e tentaremos acertar uma rotina."

- "Gosta de rotina? Prefiro o insondável." Saga comeu pão com queijo, panquecas com mel, pedaços de frutas. Parecia um leão morto de fome.

- "Decididamente, você gastou muita energia." Shura arqueou de leve a sobrancelha.

- "Muito bem gasta." O grego suspirou. - "Nem quer saber para onde vamos?"

Shura apenas continuou a comer, calmamente.

- "Uma cidade litorânea. Tenho uma pequena casa na praia de Mykonos." Saga não conseguia mesmo ficar quieto.

O espanhol assentiu com a cabeça, pensando que nem queria imaginar o que era uma pequena casa para o grego. Mykonos era um lugar famoso, já ouvira falar de lá.

- "É um lugar lindo, você vai gostar." Baixou um pouco o tom de voz. - "Adoraria fazer amor com você ouvindo as ondas."

Nenhuma resposta. Shura apenas o olhava.

- "Seu mutismo me deixa em pânico, Shura."

- "Desculpe, não estou lá muito acostumado a conversas."

- "Olha, nós dois somos realmente a lua e o sol. Já imaginou um professor que não fale muito?" Saga terminava seu café da manha e olhou o relógio. – "Vai comigo ou prefere que eu o deixe fora do campus?"

- "Acho que você tem jeito de sol, é mais expansivo."

- "Elogiou-me!" Saga riu um tanto.

- "Ora, deixe de besteiras. E creio que é melhor que me largue fora do campus mesmo."

- "De acordo. Podemos ir?" Viu Shura concordar com um aceno e ir buscar sua mochila. Logo depois saíram juntos da casa. Logo a diarista viria arrumar tudo. - "Acho que podemos nos ver mais tarde."

- "Sem problemas." Shura estava concentrado. Era esquisito ter alguém. Não estava acostumado.

- "Creio que chegaremos na hora." Entraram no carro e estavam quase chegando quando Saga ficou um tanto nervoso de repente. Na sua frente, o carro de Aiolos. - "Droga!"

- "Que foi?"

- "O carro de Aiolos está logo à frente, não tenho vergonha de você, mas não quero que ele nos veja. Vou fazer um desvio." Shura nada disse e observou o grego entrar numa rua próxima e dar algumas voltas. Chegaram perto da entrada do campus e o carro parou. - "Acho que já pode descer. Te vejo de noite? Tem meu celular? Me ligará?"

- "Eu não tenho um celular, Saga. Acho que há um telefone público perto do alojamento." O espanhol deu um sorriso amarelo.

- "Ah, mas isso não é desculpa!" O professor pegou um celular dentro de sua pasta. - "Tome, meu celular reserva, acho que quase ninguém tem o número. Quero um relatório completo na hora do almoço. E, não, eu não sou louco, só que fico totalmente perdido perto de você."

Shura disfarçou sua surpresa. Riu baixo e aceitou o aparelho. Sorriu de canto e, olhando em torno, disparou um selinho rápido no outro. Abriu a porta e saiu.

O loiro se despediu com um aceno e arrancou com um amplo sorriso. Achava que Shura era sua maior alegria daquele ano. Chegou ao seu destino e parou em sua vaga de professor. Tinha duas longas aulas pela frente. Entrou em sua sala um tanto mais animado que o normal e deu uma de suas melhores aulas. Logo tocaria o sinal do intervalo.

Shura caminhou até o campus, meio correndo, e foi ao seu quarto, tirando as coisas da mochila que usava e pegando as que precisaria antes de ir para a primeira aula, chegando quase atrasado. Não conseguiu prestar lá muita atenção na aula, pensando no que ocorrera, mas anotou o necessário para rever a matéria depois. Toda aquela história o afetara demais. Não se arrependia. Muito pelo contrário. Estava até feliz. O sinal do intervalo tocou e saiu da sala indo beber água.

Em outra parte da Universidade, Saga observava os alunos saírem de sua sala e ficou pensativo, relembrando tudo que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Teria uns 20 minutos. Pensou se deveria fazer o que queria. Decidiu que sim, pegou o celular e ligou para Shura.

O espanhol atendeu o aparelho que vibrava na sua calça e continuou andando. - "Oi?"

- "Só para ter certeza que você existe e não é um sonho. Escute, alguns amigos irão sair hoje de noite. Quer ir comigo?"

- "Sair? Onde? Não íamos ser discretos?" O aluno caminhava em direção a um outro prédio, preocupando-se com a hipótese de sair com aquele maluco. - "Saga, precisamos ter cuidado.

- "É apenas uma festa de aniversário. São amigos meus, ninguém vai falar nada. Por acaso acha muito cedo para sairmos juntos? Talvez prefira ficar na minha casa comigo."

- "Eu não sei Saga. Tem muita coisa para estudar. Não sou muito de sair. Nem sei se tenho roupas para isso." Teria a tarde mais ou menos livre, poderia revisar algumas coisas, talvez pudesse ir. Era tão repentino. Tudo parecia muito repentino com aquele homem.

- "Façamos assim. Eu tenho um pequeno compromisso no horário de almoço. Vou dar mais uma aula e sairei do campus. Deixarei você por sua conta a tarde toda. Por volta de sete da noite eu ligo novamente e me diz o que decidiu, está bem?"

- "Está certo."

- "Um beijo. Senti sua falta."

- "Idem. Até depois." Shura controlou-se para não corar. Imaginou o quanto aquele homem estava virando sua vida do avesso, mas não ligava. Estava melhor assim.

Saga sorriu sozinho e viu começarem a entrar mais alunos. Um deles perguntou o motivo de tanta alegria e Saga respondeu simplesmente que eram apenas boas notícias. Deu aula cheio de vivacidade e perto da hora do almoço se dirigiu a seu carro para ir fazer compras. Se pretendia ficar com Shura, tinha que comprar algumas coisas para sua casa e também ver se conseguiria chegar ao local em que pensava passar o final de semana com ele. Foi quando sentiu um toque no ombro. Aiolos.

- "Precisamos conversar."

- "Não tenho nada a falar."

- "Já me descartou assim?"

O professor de grego permaneceu em silêncio e entrou no carro. Para sua surpresa, viu Aiolos sentar no banco do carona.

- "Vamos. Vou com você."

- "Não, não vai. Tenho compromisso."

- "Com quem, posso saber? Alguém que eu conheça?"

- "Saia do meu carro."

- "Para que tanta grosseria? Não somos mais amigos?"

- "Não. Saia." A voz de Saga continha uma ameaça clara.

- "Você nunca foi páreo para mim, Saga."

- "Saia."

- "Hunf. Sim. Mas vou ficar de olho em você..."

Saga suspirou e o viu sair. Era algum karma? Voltou sua atenção para o trânsito e almoçou numa lanchonete perto do mercado onde iria. Fez compras e ainda telefonou a uma agência de viagens pedindo informações sobre o clima do local onde pretendia levar Shura. Voltou para a faculdade e ficou em sua sala durante a tarde, preparando provas e corrigindo trabalhos.

Por seu lado, Shura assistiu a mais uma aula antes do almoço e voltou ao dormitório. Guardou as coisas, desistiu de comer e ficou estudando, pensando por algumas vezes no que Saga havia lhe dito. Era quase sete horas quando se deu por vencido, largando os cadernos e decidindo que iria, ao menos daquela vez.

Um grego loiro agoniado olhava para o relógio sem parar. Nunca daria seis e meia? Esperou ainda um tanto. Finalmente, ansioso. Ligou para o namorado. – "Oi?"

- "Hum? Ah, Oi." Shura encarava as roupas que tinha no armário quando ouviu o celular que o outro havia lhe dado.

- "E então, me dará o prazer de irmos para a festa? Eu sinceramente farei o que você preferir."

- "Sim. Eu vou." Respondeu num tom baixo e audível, suspirando um tanto.

- "Onde quer se encontrar comigo?" Tinha um sorriso incrivelmente feliz ornando seus lábios. Levantou-se e foi pegando suas coisas para ir embora, iria se arrumar ainda.

- "Onde me deixou hoje, próximo do Campus." Escolheu finalmente a roupa. Aliás, não tinha lá tanta opção assim.

- "Estarei lá. Quanto tempo quer? Quinze minutos?" Suspirou, estava ansioso. – "Arrume-se lá em casa, sequiser. Estou morto de saudades."

- "Quinze minutos está bom." Sorriu para o telefone. Sentira falta dele, só que não ia dizer nada.

- "Estarei lá." Saga desligou o telefone e foi saindo. Viu um grupo de professores reunidos. Seu grupo de amigos estaria na tal festa. Não fazia idéia de como apresentar Shura e eles pois era um aluno. Ora, eram maiores de idade. Ao mesmo tempo, era eticamente errado ele namorar um aluno. A diferença de idade não era muito grande. Bem, quanto ao gênero, não era um problema, pois todos ou praticamente todos sabiam que era homossexual. Entrou cantarolando no carro.

O aluno foi ao banheiro de seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se. Camisa social branca, calça verde-escura quase preta, reta mas um tanto ajustada no corpo. Colocou algumas coisas nos bolsos e saiu, trancando a porta e indo até o local previamente acertado.

O grego chegou ao local combinado e esperou um pouco. Escurecia rapidamente e começou a ficar preocupado. Não devia deixar Shura andar por ali se ficasse mais escuro. Ia pegar o celular quando viu seu namorado.

Lindo.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver a calça ajustar-se ao corpo cinzelado e teve uma instantânea crise de ciúme. Abriu as portas do carro e ficou olhando-o sentar-se a seu lado. – "Escute, tudo isso vai me dar um trabalhão. Terei que contratar guarda costas."

- "Está bonito também." Sorriu de lado e travou a porta. – "Vamos?"

Saga olhou pelo retrovisor e em torno. Não havia ninguém por ali. Respirou fundo e puxou o outro para si, beijando-o na boca com intensidade.

O espanhol não esperava por aquilo e surpreendeu-se um tanto quando foi virado para o outro, sentindo os lábios se unirem num beijo ávido. Não fez nada por um momento, mas logo correspondeu ao toque, depositando uma das mãos no ombro dele. Por fim partiu o toque, meio corado. – "Ei, pode aparecer alguém. Você não tem juízo não?"

- "Se quer mesmo saber, depois dessa noite, ninguém poderá dizer nada. Se bem que, talvez seja melhor agirmos como amigos apenas. Ao menos enquanto durar a festa. Haverá professores lá e portanto teremos que ter algum cuidado. Ah, lembra-se que falei de viajarmos juntos? Já providenciei tudo."

Os olhos arregalados de Shura não continham nem metade da surpresa que sofrera. Como assim haveria professores por lá? Da próxima vez pediria mais informações antes de aceitar sair com o outro. O que iriam pensar? Não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois se preocupou com as notícias sobre a viagem. – "Como assim já providenciou tudo? Você não consegue sossegar?"

- "Vai dormir na minha casa hoje novamente, pois voltaremos tarde. Amanhã cedo sairemos em viagem e só voltaremos segunda feira de manhã. E mais não direi para não estragar a surpresa. Ainda vou em casa me arrumar."

- "E agora determina até quando e onde vou dormir? Vai me arrastar por aí?" Shura estava ficando um pouco zangado e tentado a não aceitar. Aquele homem realmente gostava de decidir as coisas sozinho. Suspirou, olhando-o contrariado, mas aquiesceu quando ele falou sobre ir se arrumar.

- "Não seja rabugento. Depois discutiremos isso. Chegamos." Saga nem deu tempo para mais nada. Entrou na casa e foi para o banho, deixando Shura à vontade. Escolheu uma roupa social casual composta de calça branca de tecido encorpado, camisa azul real e sapatos negros engraxados. Soltou os cabelos em longa cascata e passou perfume cítrico. Andou rapidamente até a sala, encontrando seu namorado sentado em um sofá, tamborilando os dedos no braço do móvel. – "Demorei tanto assim? Vamos?"

Shura apenas observou-o por um momento, sorrindo de canto e levantou-se. – "Se puder ao menos me dizer para onde, eu gostaria."

- "Ora, é mesmo, nem lhe disse onde ou para que. Vejamos. É o aniversáro de um amigo. Julian é um grande incentivador da universidade. Meu irmão Kanon o conhece há mais tempo que eu, mas ele já é praticamente da família. Não precisa ficar acanhado, Julian é esquisito mas é boa pessoa. Bem, são cerca de oito e quinze, o jantar deve ser servido em torno de nove e meia ou dez horas da noite. Assim, se você quiser, podemos voltar umas onze horas da noite. Vai ficar muito cansado?"

- "Dê-me tempo para processar tanta informação. Eu ainda não comprei o quadcore para meu processador mental. Creio que ainda estou na era do 256 lerdium."

Saga deu uma sonora gargalhada. Shura era mesmo interessante.

Enquanto isso, o espanhol pensava que era então o aniversário de um amigo do irmão de Saga. – "Não creio que ficarei muito cansado. Não se preocupe."

- "Que ótimo!" Saga dirigiu para um dos melhores bairros da cidade. Uma imensa mansão branca com detalhes em azul e dourado.

Julian Solo era um grande armador grego. Milionário, jovem e mantenedor da universidade.

Kanon fizera amizade com ele há muito tempo e logo Saga passara a frequentar aquele círculo. Chegaram e Saga entregou o carro ao manobrista, subindo a ampla escadaria e sendo introduzido num amplo salão ricamente decorado onde havia uma imensa mesa com petiscos e garçons servindo o tempo todo. Logo viu Kanon que foi para perto deles.

- "Irmão! Que prazer em vê-lo. Boa noite!" O gêmeo mais novo cumprimentou Saga e olhou de cima até embaixo o jovem que o acompanhava. – "Amigo novo?"

- "Kanon, este é Shura. Shura, este é meu irmão, Kanon. Como pode ver, somos gêmeos. E, sim, Shura é meu amigo."

- "Sei. Continua com ótimo gosto para amigos." Kanon sorriu de lado e tentou perscrutar o olhar do irmão. Amigos? Tinha lá algumas dúvidas.

Shura prestara atenção em tudo por ali. Era um lugar bastante pomposo, luxuoso. Não estava acostumado com locais do gênero e aquilo o deixava mais reservado do que de costume. Escondeu como podia o fato de que ver um homem IGUAL a Saga o deixara meio zonzo. Certo. Irmão. Um irmão gêmeo ainda por cima. Algo no olhar de Kanon o incomodou bastante e estreitou os olhos sem nada dizer.

Saga não era tonto e percebeu. – "Kanon, assim não dá. Pare de secar meu amigo. Já largou seu namorado e está em busca de novidades?"

- "Ora, Saga, até parece que alguém deixa Shaka. Bem, venham, vou levá-los para se servirem um pouco da magnífica comida e, Shura, não ligue para algumas coisas que ouvir a meu respeito. Eu juro que nunca fui apaixonado pelo Saga. Bem, talvez um pouco."

- "KANON!" Saga prendeu a respiração. Mas... Seu irmão era... Doido?

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando a conversa daqueles dois. Olhou para Saga um tanto surpreso, não acreditando lá muito no que o gêmeo dele havia dito e, além do mais, no momento, aquilo não interessava. Continuou tão inexpressivo como no inicio, pondo as mãos nos bolsos. Pelo visto seria uma longa noite.

Kanon observava o jeito daquele homem de profundos olhos verdes. Másculo, de beleza um tanto ibérica e bastante interessante, certamente. – "Saga, ele é sempre comunicativo assim? Conta logo, irmão, você largou o Aiolos mesmo? Quero saber. E, hum..." Espiou Shura ainda com mais atenção. – "Gostosinho ele hein? Já dormiram juntos? Ou melhor, já se conheceram no sentido bíblico?"

- "KANON! Se não parar com isso eu vou embora agora. Respeite meu amigo e deixe de frescuras." Impensável, mas Saga corou um pouco e olhou sem graça para Shura. – "Desculpe, ele não é muito certo da cabeça, mal de família."

Quem disse que Shura iria manifestar-se dando o braço a torcer para aquele homem tão irritante? Se não estivesse num local como aquele e Saga não estivesse ao seu lado, com certeza aquele outro teria levado um soco. Talvez dois. Suspirou, tentando controlar-se e viu quando Saga se dirigiu a si. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pensou nas palavras do loiro professor. Família? Família de tarados por acaso?

- "Venha, Shura." Saga e o espanhol logo chegaram a um local mais cheio, onde um jovem de longos e belos cabelos, alto e parecendo muito à vontade, foi logo cumprimentando Saga e o abraçou, beijando-o nas faces com intimidade.

- "Saga! O melhor professor de grego do país!" O homem olhou para Shura um tanto curioso. – "Boa noite a você também, seja bem vindo à minha casa." – Estendeu a mão, polidamente, e glamourosos olhos azuis e um sorriso arrasador fizeram Saga suspirar de ciúme. – "Sou Julian Solo, muito prazer."

Shura agora respirava bem fundo, já sentira bem o quanto Julian podia ser interessante ao notar o abraço que ele dera em Saga. Controlara-se, pois não era de fazer escândalos, mas realmente não gostara nem um pouco. Cumprimentou Julian, apertando-lhe a mão com firmeza.

Kanon não havia sumido e logo apareceu naquela cena.

- "Ei, Julian, esse é o Shura, amigo ou próximo namorado, sei lá eu, do Saguinha. Ele é bonitão, mas é do meu irmão, então nem olha de lado, certo? Conheço bem o poder dessa sua fala melíflua e olhares enviesados."

- "Kanon, Julian, vocês dois podem parar? O que Shura vai pensar que eu sou? Algum desorientado sexual? Shura, não ligue. Kanon não gosta de Aiolos que era meu namorado e agora fica querendo me arrumar meio mundo para namorar. Mas eu costumo ser bem fiel e cordato. Ao menos enquanto não me irritarem. MUITO!" Saga olhou para Kanon fuzilando-o e teve uma idéia. – "Irmão, onde está o Shaka? Trocou você pelo Mu?"

Shura prestava atenção, sem deixar de reparar no quanto o sorriso de Julian era estraçalhador. Bonito. Estupidamente bonito. Parecia mesmo um Deus grego. Pensou em refutar a frase de Kanon sobre ele ser "propriedade" de Saga, mas contentou-se em olhar para o gêmeo de seu namorado com sua melhor expressão de "mais-uma-palavra-e-eu-te-soco". Se ele entendesse, ótimo. Se não, problema para tratar depois, ou nunca. Voltou a prestar atenção à conversa, ouvindo a resposta de Kanon ao irmão.

- "Nem vem, Saga. Não sou volúvel não. E Shaka me ama. Ah, Shura, não me olha assim. Sou meio energético demais..." Ele notara o olhar de aviso de Shura. É, tinha certeza que aquele homem era genioso e um tanto ciente de sua personalidade forte.

- "Boa noite."

Um loiro espetacular apareceu, dono de longos e lisos cabelos louros até o meio das pernas, olhos azul cor de céu e rosto perfeito. Fácil deduzir quem seria, pois entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Kanon e dele ganhou um selinho meigo. Era Shaka.

- "Saga, como está?"

- "Vou bem, Shaka, obrigado."

- "E seu amigo é?" Um olhar curioso do belo loiro de translúcidos olhos azuis. Olhava calmamente para Shura, com um sorriso tranquilo. – "Sou Shaka, professor de artes e filosofia, muito prazer."

Shura observou o homem tendo a impressão de que já o conhecia, certamente do campus. Acenou de leve a cabeça, sem nada dizer.

- "Já que ele não quis dizer, este é Shura. Meu amigo." Saga deu um certo tom de seriedade às suas palavras.

- "Sei." Kanon riu de lado, com ar cínico. – "É o seguinte, Shaka, este é o novo namorado do Saga, que só não assume porque é um frouxo e tem medo de se livrar de vez daquela anta cúbica do Aiolos."(Ver nota 1 ao final do capítulo)

Shura piscou os olhos como se seu corpo estivesse congelado e apenas os olhos pudessem se movimentar. Grande, se aquele professor realmente acreditasse no que aquela cópia imbecil estava falando, tanto ele como Saga teriam problemas. De repente socar Kanon pareceu opção válida.

- "Ei, vocês não crescem? Olhe, Shura, seja muito bem vindo e não ligue, Kanon tem tendência a superproteger o Saga, como se ele precisasse. E, por falar em Aiolos..." O dono da casa apontou com o queixo para a entrada. Aiolos chegava de terno bem cortado em tons de cinza. Belíssimo.

Todos olharam para Aiolos.

Shura logo desviou o olhar e pensou seriamente em sair correndo de lá. Era gente belicosa demais junta. Como Saga conseguia conviver com tantos problemas? Ser homossexual já não era fácil. Ser homossexual com gente doida ao seu redor devia exigir doutorado em alguma técnica de meditação de Yoga.

- "Boa noite a todos! Ora, quem temos aqui! É evento aberto para qualquer um agora? Deixou de selecionar seus convidados, Julian?" Aiolos olhou para Shura morto de ciúme. O que aquele moleque atrevido estava fazendo lá?

- "Aiolos, boa noite. Se me permite, gostaria que você usasse a educação que sei que tem para respeitar mais as pessoas." Saga mediu de cima até embaixo o recém chegado e colocou-se ligeiramente à frente de Shura.

- "Não se preocupe, Saga. Esse senhor já deu provas de que educação e caráter talvez tenham ficado esquecidos em algum lugar." Um sorriso irônico e seguro no rosto do "moleque". Shura podia ter gênio retraído, podia ser tímido, era o próprio joão ninguém sem eira nem beira, sem dinheiro, mas que ninguém se enganasse. Não iria deixar Aiolos humilhar Saga novamente. Não iria deixar aquele homem magoar Saga. Nunca mais.

- "Olha aqui, moleque..." Aiolos não ia deixar barato, de jeito nenhum.

- "Não sou moleque. Sou um homem e, a julgar por seu comportamento, bem mais maduro que você." Shura não recuou um milímetro, sustentou o olhar enfurecido e sua postura corporal não era a de um jovem, mas a de um homem que já tinha visto muita dor e sofrimento, muitas privações. Uma alma forte.

- "Não se atreva, Aiolos." O olhar fulgurante de Saga era perigo imediato. Kanon já havia visto aquele olhar. Era perigoso exceder o limite com Saga. A ira daquele homem não era algo bom de se ver.

- "Vamos, Aiolos. Seu irmão Aiolia já chegou. E Shaka poderia vir conosco para conversarmos um pouco não acha?" Kanon tinha que impedir maiores problemas. E tinha certeza que seriam bem grandes.

- "Não tenho nada a fazer aqui, mesmo, se me derem licença." Aiolos não queria ir, preferia encarar aqueles dois, mas era inteligente. Em outra ocasião, quem sabe.

Saga perdera um tanto da esportiva e estava admirado com seu namorado. – "O que foi isso? Nunca o imaginei sendo perigoso desse jeito, Shura. Gostaria de ir embora?"

- "Nem se preocupe. Podemos ficar se quiser."

- "Você me surpreende às vezes." Saga conduziu o outro até o jardim. Era uma bela noite. Sentaram-se numa das muitas mesas postas do lado de fora e logo foram servidos de drinques e petiscos. – "Faz muito tempo que não me sinto tão em paz e à vontade com alguém, acredite. Não falei do meu passado, pois não julguei importante, mas se quiser, pode me perguntar o que quiser. Não mentirei."

- "Não vou perguntar. Se houver algo que julga que deva me contar, fale e pronto." Shura observava o lugar, achando muito agradável. Certamente que gostaria muito de saber algumas coisas, mas queria que o outro contasse e não que tivesse que perguntar.

- "Está bem. Não aqui, depois, quando estivermos sozinhos. Creio que por agora podemos nos divertir um pouco." Prestou atenção em Aiolos que os fuzilava com raiva, de dentro da sala e suspirou. – "Aiolos não vai desistir. Sinto por isso. Fique longe dele."

- "Certo. Se bem que ele quem deveria ficar longe de mim. Não sou um coitadinho, se ainda não percebeu."

- "Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

- "Não me subestime, Saga." Shura sentia-se mais forte a cada momento. Sim, agora sabia o que gostaria em sua vida: Saga. Bebericou um coquetel sem álcool e espiou discretamente as horas no celular.

- "Não gosta muito de festas não é? Daqui a pouco servem o jantar e podemos ir. Ah, Kanon vem vindo com Shaka. Não ligue para meu irmão, se bem que isso é quase impossível."

- "Festas? Não é bem o problema. Digamos que locais com muitas pessoas por perto para ser mais exato." Preparou-se para mais um embate com a "gracinha de irmão" que Saga tinha.

- "Olá de novo. Vamos jantar por aqui, eu e Shaka. Mu chegou com o Aldebaran e eu não te vejo há muito tempo tão sorridente Saga. Se nos dão licença." Sem mais cerimônias, Kanon sentou-se ao lado de Shura e suspirou. – "Ok, Shura, eu não sou muito fácil, só quero meu irmão feliz. Qualquer um que o afaste de Aiolos é o melhor homem do mundo pra mim. Ah, e nem tentem me enganar. Saga não traz ninguém a lugar algum. Ele deve gostar muito de você."

- "Kanon, por favor, não comece." Saga suspirou novamente. Essa não...

- "Ninguém diz a Saga o que fazer, quero crer. Ele faz o que quer, afinal de contas é adulto." Shura observou que garçons começavam a servir os pratos quentes no centro da bela sala logo ali ao lado.

- "Vamos nos servir? Saga, você fica com Shaka e Shura vem comigo. Quero falar com você, "amigo". Nem esperou e arrastou o jovem de cabelos negros.

- "Kanon, por favor..." Saga parou de falar com a mão suave de Shaka em seus ombros.

- "Deixe, Saga. Kanon não irá fazer nada de mal."

- "Não tenho tanta certeza. Você tem?"

- "Vamos ter que esperar para saber." Um sorriso calmo de Shaka e Saga apenas conformou. Que fosse...

Enquanto isso Kanon conduzia Shura com desenvoltura. – "Gosta do meu irmão? É o seguinte, Saga é uma pessoa maravilhosa mas é um sentimental. Se for para você magoá-lo, saia da vida dele, entendeu?" Um olhar azul fuzilante encarou os olhos verdes do espanhol.

- "Acho que não me conhece o suficiente para saber se irei ou não fazer mal a ele, de qualquer maneira, não planejo fazer nada de mal a ninguém. Propositalmente não farei nada que seja prejudicial para seu irmão. E é um absurdo ter que me perguntar isso.

- "Ah, eu já vi de tudo, pode acreditar. Você é bem bonito, mas é jovem e além disso, aluno dele. Tem noção dos problemas ou é um idiota?"

- "Educação não é bem o seu forte, não é mesmo?"

- "Sou direto. Prefere conversinhas inúteis cheias de firulas? Não é meu estilo."

- "Tudo bem. Então serei direto também, não se meta com Saga e comigo. Eu vou ser um bom amigo dele e é tudo que te interessa." Shura começou a se servir com altivez de um nobre.

- "Credo. Pelo visto minhas dúvidas foram todas sanadas agora. Você é bem genioso, não?"

Shura nada disse, apenas olhou de soslaio para Kanon e continuou se servindo.

- "E, Shura, não acredite no que quer que Aiolos lhe diga. Se quiser saber de algo, pergunte ao Saga, ele não mentirá. E por falar em verdades, fui amante de meu irmão na adolescência, espero que o fato não o desabone a seus olhos. Se soubesse mais detalhes de nós dois, saberia que foi inevitável." Pegou um prato de fina porcelana e serviu-se do buffet farto.

- "Caso não tenha notado, não sou do tipo que julga sem ter fatos." Shura terminou de se servir enquanto sua mente dava voltas. Amantes? Não mostrou-se surpreso nem nada, aquilo era assunto daqueles dois apenas. – "Mas agradeço o aviso."

- "Até que você fala!" Kanon serviu-se de salada grega e foi andando. – "Se bem que se você continuar sendo quase um mudo autista, vai dar casamento com o Saga, tudo que ele precisa é de alguém que o ouça falar e pode ter certeza de que ele fala bastante."

Shura apenas olhou estreitando os olhos. Que homem irritante

- "Ei, não se exaspere." Ficou sério. – "Meu irmão é um bom homem."

Shura revirou os olhos. Ora, só falava quando havia algo a falar além de 'sim' ou 'não'. Anotou mentalmente que os irmãos mudavam rápido de humor. – "Eu sei."

Enquanto isso, na mesa lá fora. Saga tamborilava seus dedos na mesa.

- "Saga, quer se acalmar?" Shaka observava seu namorado com Shura.

- "Que será que Kanon quer?"

- "Saber as intenções de Shura. Não é óbvio?"

- "Sei... E agora ele é meu pai?"

- "Não seja tolo. Ele é seu irmão e o ama. Vamos nos servir agora?" Shaka levantou-se e estendeu a mão.

O grego concordou e ficou apenas observando o irmão e Shura à alguma distância. Parou de se preocupar e estava se servindo com Shaka quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou.

- "Não creio que está com um aluno. Isso é ruim para a sua fama na universidade. É uma grande falta de ética, Saga. Duvido que não saiba disso."

Aiolos.

- "Por favor, Aiolos, dê-nos licença sim. E deixe de histórias, pois sei algumas coisinhas sobre alguns alunos e alunas que talvez você não queira discutir comigo e com o reitor. Vamos indo Saga?" Shaka interveio sem dar tempo a Aiolos para pensar muito.

- "Shaka! E você apóia? Nunca imaginei. Ora, isso ainda não terminou, viu Saga?"

- "Boa noite Aiolos, foi um prazer vê-lo" Saga retirou observando Shaka com outros olhos. – "Você fez uma ameaça? Não acredito..."

- "Eu? Ora, ser bom não quer dizer não ser enérgico. Vamos nos sentar?"

- "Começo a entender o que Kanon viu em você."

- "Não entenda muito não ou vou ficar bravo." Kanon aproximou-se com Shura e sentaram-se os quatro.

- "Engraçadinho."

- "Você também é lindo, Saga." Kanon sorriu para Shaka após falar com o irmão. – "Que Aiolos queria?"

- "Nada importante." Shaka piscou um olho para Saga e continuou comendo.

- "Espero que não tenha assustado o Shura, irmãozinho."

- "Imagina, Saga. Apenas disse a ele que você ronca, é mal humorado de manhã, adora andar pelado pela casa mas é ótimo com crianças."

- "Mais uma palavra e você morre." A voz de Shura continha o suficiente de ameaça para que Saga arregalasse os olhos.

- "Ah, que bom que seu bom humor é contagiante, Shura. Saga, está aprovado meu novo cunhado. Quando casarem me convidem sim?" Kanon sorriu candidamente para Shura tendo certeza de que aquele sim era homem para seu irmão.

- "Shura, por favor não ligue. O DNA foi suficiente apenas para dar inteligência para um dos irmãos." Saga comia com apetite. Estava muito bom.

- "Por isso que você é um tapado, Saguinha?" E Kanon ia ficar quieto?

- "Não, por isso que eu fui sempre melhor que você."

- "E modesto também, claro." Kanon apenas sorriu. – "Te amo, Saga. Quero que seja muito feliz."

- "Ora, deixe disso." O professor grego corou um pouco e continuou comendo.

Shura simplesmente ignorou-os, prestando atenção aos demais presentes. Sim, havia vários dos professores da Universidade. Talvez não devesse ter vindo.

Terminaram a refeição sem mais interrupções e Kanon decidiu que já cumprira seus deveres sociais.

- "Nos vemos depois, pessoal." Deu um tapinha alegre nas costas de Shura. – "Sabe, quase tenho inveja de você, sua vida sexual nunca mais será a mesma, Saga é ótimo! Embora eu tenha esperança de que você já saiba..." Deu uma gargalhada enquanto Shaka revirava os olhos e Saga o fuzilava.

- "Perdoe o Kanon, Shura. Ele não teve infância."

Shura nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Encarou os dois sem dizer nada, a face sem demonstrar a fúria que sentia. Seu sangue era quente e se considerava bem temperamental, mas não em público com todo mundo ao redor.

- "Quer ir embora, Shura? Tenho algumas idéias para a sobremesa."

Shura percebeu que Saga se dirigia a ele e voltou o rosto para o geminiano, um sorriso quase invisível nos lábios ao ouvir o que o outro dissera. Isso, sair dali, um pouco de paz quem sabe? Só que nada disse.

O geminiano ficou perdido por alguns momentos nos olhos verdes do outro e simplesmente levantou-se. – "Pra mim, chega. Vamos embora."

- "Hein?" Shura resolveu apenas seguir e aguardou o que Saga quisesse fazer.

- "Vamos nos despedir de Julian e logo depois iremos para minha casa." Chegou mais perto do outro e suspirou – "Estou com saudades."

O leve rubor do espanhol ficou oculto pela noite e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Saga sabia mesmo como desestruturá-lo.

- "Estou com algumas idéias que você pode colocar em prática." Saga observou Shura olhá-lo com curiosidade e foram para perto de Julian que conversava animadamente com um grupo de pessoas.

Foi rápido. O professor de grego despediu-se rapidamente e recebeu um grande abraço do aniversariante.

- "Que bom que veio. Você também, Shura. Para ser amigo de Saga, deve ser boa pessoa. Voltem sempre! E obrigado pela presença!" O sorriso, a postura. Parecia um perfeito diplomata.

- "Foi um prazer. Boa noite." Shura era bem educado, afinal e sorriu levemente, coisa rara. Apreciara o jeito de Julian.

- "Gostou dele, não foi, Shura?" Ambos saíam da mansão e logo estavam indo para a casa de Saga.

- "Não vou negar. Por que a pergunta?" Shura notara que havia algo que ele sabia sobre Julian.

- "Tenho que saber que tipo de homem faz seu tipo." Saga riu para o outro.

- "Meu tipo de homem não é qualquer homem. Que eu sabia, no momento, tenho apenas um tipo. E se continuar com esse assunto, eu vou ficar irritado."

- "Céus, Shura, não estou duvidando de seus sentimentos, foi apenas um comentário." Saga tinha que aprender que aquele homem era bastante sério. Muito mesmo.

- "Está bem. Chegamos."

Era mais de dez horas da noite.

Nota 1 - Expressão que reaprendi com Theka Dreams. Não resisti, amiga.

* * *

Nota das autoras: Retomando as fanfics em parceria, iremos atualizar Fios da Desilusão e Masquerade. Espero que esse imenso capítulo tenha servido de um pouco de conforto para quem espera há tanto tempo pela continuação. Muito obrigada a todas pela paciência com nossas dificuldades. Grande abraço.


End file.
